Ex Amigos Con Derecho y Mas
by Saku-Cherry
Summary: Eran amigos con derechos, el salio de una mala relación y no quiere nada serio, a ella le gusta desde la primera vez que dejaron de verse solo como buenos amigos, luego de la pasión habitual entre ellos, sakura se arma de valor y le dice lo que siente y como se siente, ¿ podrán tener una relación?, ¿como seria esta relación, de ser así?.
1. Un Domingo

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin mas que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte**

Capitulo I

* * *

Era domingo acababa de salir de un largo baño relajante, me cambie me puse un mini short y un camisón sin sostén, no iba a salir igual, descalza fui a la cocina y me serví un tazón de helado con chocolate y trocitos de galletas, me senté frente al TV y comencé a comer poco a poco mi helado, mi mente divago y no pude evitar pensar en lo sucedido anoche.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche en el departamento de sakura, acaban de tener un encuentro pasional como ninguno, ambo se vestían impersonalmente.

- **Oye Shaoran?** - *dijo mientras se abotonaba la camisa*.

- **Dime Saku?!** - *le respondió el castaño*.

- **Sabes hay una pregunta que constantemente me ronda en la cabeza, tal vez no debería decirte, pero sé que nos tenemos mucha confianza, no quiero que creas que te presionó, yo te conozco, se cómo eres y no quiero que hagas algo sólo por qué yo te lo mencione, eso tiene que ser por qué tú quieras me entiendes?!** - *mencionó ella un poco nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirlo y no quería que él lo mal interpretará*.

- **Dime Saku, te entiendo** - *sonriendo dijo esto y volteo a verla estaba a gatas sobre su cama*.

- **Ok aquí va, tú me conoces te he dicho mil veces como soy, que soy un poco mucho celosa y no exactamente por qué quiera, te he dicho que me gustas e intuyo que yo no te gusto de la misma manera, me gustas y no es sólo de esta forma pasional tan increíble que tenemos, sé que algún día te aburrirás de mi aunque digas que no, no soy una modelo ni nada por el estilo, sé que pasaste por una situación muy difícil aunque no me dejaste ayudarte y no pude hacerlo como quería, para mí esto no es algo utópico y tampoco quiero algo así, ambos tenemos defectos pero es así tal cual como me gustas, es algo que puede funcionar si los dos queremos, puedo ser exageradamente melosa en ocasiones, pero me gusta esta relación que hay entré nosotros, claro con lo posesiva que soy me gustaría poder decir que eres mío solamente **-***"**_**ok lo dije todo respira sakurita**_**"** estaba toda sonrojada y con la vista en el piso sentada en la cama apoyando su barbilla en sus rodillas*.

El quedó ligeramente impresionado, esbozó una sonrisa esa sinceridad de ella lo hacía ser mucho más sincero a él, revolvió su cabello era como ella decía era una niña, se dio media vuelta y cuando abrió la puerta pudo oír en un susurro _"Te Quiero Shaoran"._

* * *

Se molestó un poco con el recuerdo _**"¡fui una tonta al decirle eso da, da tonta!"**_se metió con furia una cucharada de helado en la boca.

- **Es que sólo a mí se me ocurre decirle semejante cosa a Shaoran Li, él es tan él! Tan independiente y solitario, fue increíble cómo pudo estar con mei y más increíble como término, yo no soy más que su amiga con derechos, derechos horribles!, la amiga que gusta demasiado de él, aff ojalá pudiera ser más como el aáh!** - *grito en un cojín del mueble y se agito, tras calmarse se acostó para ver la tele, alguien llamó a su puerta, se dirigió a abrir, gran sorpresa se llevó al ver allí a shaoran con su sonrisa maliciosa esa que la derretía viendo su atuendo con ojos lascivos*.

- **Oh shaoran!** - *se ruborizó al recordar la noche anterior, escondió su rostro tras el fleco* -**qu… ¿qué haces aquí? **- *preguntó tímidamente*.

- **Ja ja hola Saku, bueno sería mal si te dejará sin respuesta de los que me dijiste anoche linda **- *comenzó el pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por ella*.

- **N..No creas que hace falta, no te sientas obligado, pero si te digo que sería mucho mejor que se dejará esto hasta aquí por qué hay otras partes comprometidas, siempre podemos ser amigos como antes de que toda esta locura pasara…**- *se apresuró ella a responder*.

- **Preciosa, escúchame si **- *dijo tomando su rostro con una mano para que lo mirara y poniendo un dedo en sus labios para silenciarla* - **Si, tienes razón todo esto fue una locura y de las mejores, pero dudó que te pueda ver cómo una amiga, ya sabes con ropa, si me siento obligado ya que siempre supe por ti que podrías terminar enamorada, por la confianza que tenemos y seguiremos teniendo te digo voy a comprometer otras partes yo también, veamos si esto funciona, y no me siento obligado a darte esta respuesta, esto es por qué yo lo pensé** - *termina de decir sonriendo y le da un beso suave y cuando se va alejando ella lo toma por sorpresa y le da un beso más profundo y salvaje y se cuelga de él, la toma de la cintura y la pega más a él, ella da un pequeño salto y pone sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, pasan al apartamento tropezándose y cierran la puerta entre besos salvajes*.

Él toma un respiro y la ve tiene los labios rojos hinchados sonríe

- **¿Mencione que te ves muy sexy en esa pijama? Aunque creo que te verías mejor sin ella!** - *ella suelta una risita y lo vuelve a besar*.

- **Eso…¿Eso significa que?** - *pregunta entre jadeos le falta el aire*.

- **Significa que quiero que seas mi novia…Mía** - *dice a centímetros de sus labios los que luego devora, tropiezan de pared en pared*.

- **Tu novia… Tuya…** - *sonríe en el beso* - **¿me crees si te digo que no quisiera ser de nadie más?, ¿en la pared?**- *dice casualmente*.

- **Estaba pensando en el sillón, ¿qué me dices?** - *ella estaba apoyada en la pared y él se comía a besos y lametones su cuello sus manos estaban por debajo de su camisón tocándolo todo y sonrió cuando vio que no tenía sostén*.

- **Aah sii el sillón es perfecto **- *dice con los ojos entrecerrados ya podía sentir el bulto en sus pantalones era tan excitante*.

Una de sus manos fue a la espalda para sostenerla y la otra acuno un seno y ella gimió, su pulgar rozaba el pezón duro de excitación, la acostó en el sillón y le arrebato la camisa dejándola en ese pequeño short sus senos redondos lo llamaban, tomó uno en su boca y ella ahogó un gemido, el otro en su mano masajeándolo lento pellizcando suave el pezón y cambio de seno haciendo lo mismo con el otro.

- **Ah eso…¿eso significa que eres totalmente mío y que ninguna tonta te dirá más cosa melosas?** -*pregunta entré gemidos pérdida al placer que le daba su boca, él sonrió*.

- **Si, sólo una tonta podrá decirme cosas melosas** - *respondió antes de besarla fuerte y pegarse más a ella*.

- **Ah! Eso….me gusta aáh** - *se arquea, cambia rápidamente de posición ella encima de él no era justo ella estaba medio desnuda y él todavía tenía ropa, se sienta a horcadas en él y le quita la camisa y se muerde los labios, lo besa y va bajando por su cuello mordiendo y besando, por su pecho pasa la lengua por plano pezón, va por su abdomen muerde unos cuantos cuadritos y masajea su pelvis, su mirada perdida le encanta, besa suavemente su pelvis el bulto en sus pantalones es cada vez más grande*.

- **Preciosa se…cuanto te…gusta torturarme….pero creo que romperé los pantalones** - *dice con los ojos cerrados, ella sonríe y aruña el pantalón justo en el bulto, desabrocha el pantalón, se pasa la lengua por los labios y lo acaricia por encima del bóxer*.

- **Sólo tienes que aguantar un poquito, valdrá la pena lo sabes **- *dice besando su cuello suave mientras sus manos se meten en el boxee, lo acarician lento de arriba a abajo, baja nuevamente entre Besós y mordiscos suaves, lame todo el tronco hasta la base y lo acaricia suavemente, esos superó torturados de el ver sus ojos cerrados disfrutando las sensaciones que ella le provocaba*.

- **Saku….linda me matas…**- *entre jadeos dice, pasa la lengua por la punta muy lento y sus respiración se queda en su garganta, lo mete lentamente a su boca y succión fuerte lo rodea con su lengua, lo saca y lo sopla, sonríe y lo ve*.

-** Oh esta tan deliciosamente duro y grande, crees que esté listo, para estar dentro de mí, tan apretado y caliente? **- *decía mientras besaba y chupaba, de repente el la sube bruscamente y la pone debajo de el con una sonrisa lujuriosa, se toca un poco el mismo*.

- **Esta más que listo, está ansioso** - *le arrebató el short y tenía un diminuto cachetero de encaje totalmente empapado, se frota en ella lento, es hora que ella sufra un poco, lo gemidos son suaves como sus movimientos lento le quita el cachetero y mete dos dedos en ella luego se mete los dedos mojados en la boca y los chupa* - **Eres tan deliciosa, apretada caliente y suave, cada vez que entró en ti tengo que contenerme y seré más egoísta de ahora en adelante por qué esto** - *iba entrando lento en ella grabándose a fuego en ella, lo último lo dijo señalando su vagina* -** Esto y toda tu eres mía, no te comparto con nadie más toda mía **- *y de un solo golpe se metió en ella, una dura estocada, su aliento se quedó en su garganta no pudo decir nada, empezó lento y duro sacándole jadeos a ella, gemidos morían en sus labios, sus senos fueron devorados sin piedad y fue aumentado el ritmo de sus embestidas, ambos sudaban pero no se cansaban*.

- **Di mi…Nombre** - *iba más rápido* - **Di… Mi nombre.**

- **Ah sha…Shaoran**- *dijo en un susurro sin aliento*.

- **Grítalo o paro…**- *amenazó disminuyendo su velocidad*.

- **Oh no, SHAÓRAN sigue!** - *grito mientras subía las caderas*.

- **Di que eres mía, oh Saku dilo o paro** - *mordía su cuello mientras decía esto*.

- **Aah SHAORAN SOY TUYA y de nadie más, pero no pares, sigue… Me…vengo** -*grito arqueándose*.

- **Preciosa yo también vente** - *se sienta y la pone sobre el a horcadas* - **Móntame como sólo tú sabes has que nos vengamos los dos** - *ella sigue el ritmo subiendo y bajando el la acompaña y asiste *- **Nunca estuve en ninguno tan dulce y apretado**.

- **Aah me…me vengo!** - *se contrae contra el sin perder el ritmo*.

- **Yo…Yo también Saku **- *mientras ella se viene lo exprime y el la llena de el* - **Te quiero sakura** - *ella cae rendida sobre él, la carga y la lleva a su habitación y se acuesta a su lado, ella lo abraza por la cintura le monta una pierna y pone su cabeza en su pecho, comienza a hacer circulitos*.

- **Oye… Eso último que dijiste… ¿Es cierto?** - *susurro algo sonrojada*.

- **Saku preciosa, cada palabra que dije en esa sala, es cierta**- *le da un beso en la frente* - **Anoche te escuche, lo pensé todo el resto de la noche y me propuse a decirte esto que te dije** - *le cuenta mientras acaricia su cabeza, luego la pone bajo el y empieza a besar sus senos suavemente*.

- **Así que planeaste, tener sexo conmigo después de que me dijeras todo y decirme algunas cosas mientras lo hacíamos** -* dijo risueñamente*.

- **Hacerte el amor linda, podrá parecerte increíble pero eso no lo planeé yo, sucedió por qué eres una niña mala muy calentona** - *mencionó provocándola*.

- **Jajaja ¿yo solamente? Shao discúlpame pero yo no te obligué, aunque lo admito soy una niña mala **- *dijo haciendo un puchero*.

- **Muy mala y por eso me encantas** - *dijo mientras mordisqueaba un pezón haciéndola gemir*.

- **Oh no es posible que te quiera de nuevo en mí, tu me has hecho algo, me hiciste ninfómana !** - *exclamó falsamente sorprendida*.

- **Pues nos hicimos ninfo manos los dos, quiero tomarme mi tiempo… Hacerte el amor lentamente…** -*lamia sus senos lento, los besaba y masajeaba*.

- **Mmm… Adelante, soy tuya, mi shaoran** - *dijo perdiendo su vista en el techo…

* * *

**N/A:**_** hahaha… :$ mi primer lemmon, salió de mí no muy sana imaginación: 3 totalmente mío… y SAHORAN… Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews, acepto críticas y consejos, pero aviso que esta prácticamente escrito todo :D**_


	2. Una Rutina, Algo Diferente

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin mas que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte**

Capítulo II

_**(Sakura)**_

* * *

Un sonido molesto, atormentaba mis oídos, a mi cabeza llego **"¡ES LUNES!"** oh no puedo llegar tarde a clases, la cama se sentía dura y cálida ¿Porque estaba desnuda?, me levante de golpe y lo que vi me sorprendió ¿Shaoran? ¿Qué hace el aquí?, como un torbellino vino el recuerdo de mi no tan aburrido domingo y me sonroje, en la pared, en el sofá, en mi cama, en la ducha y antes de dormir, _**"oh dios quien diría que sakura seria toda un ninfomoana" **_me levante suavemente de la cama roja como un tomate vi la hora 6:20 am, tome su camisa rápidamente y me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de desayuno, tal vez unos wafles dulces.

Batiendo la mezcla con mi audífonos, podía decir que estaba en una nube rosa como pocas veces, Shaoran era mío y yo simplemente no podía creerlo, él era un lobo solitario no tenía muchas relaciones, nuestro juego recién empezaba cuando llego Mei-ling cambiando todo lo que sabía de él, Shaoran el tipo duro de bandas pesadas que muchas veces mientras estuve enamorada de Yukito me dijo _**"El amor no existe"**_, me reí y le dije que ya le llegaría a él y nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido, Shaoran se convirtió de la noche a la mañana en un lobo domesticado y dulce, pero absurdamente feroz a la hora de proteger a Mei, tanto que una vez casi peleamos, escribía versos y era diabéticamente meloso, yo simplemente no creía que ese fuera el pequeño lobo que conocí alguna vez, volvimos a ser amigos hice de tripas corazón olvide todo, y no negare que me dolió llore como la niña que soy, pero lo nuestro no termino porque aunque muchas personas quisieron conmigo muchas cosas, nadie me movía el piso como el, esa **"Relación" **quedo en **"Stand By".**

Mientras se hacían dos en la waflera recordé cada una de las palabras que dijo ayer y me puse como un tomate, Shaoran Li es todo mío, una sonrisa idiota se formó en mi rostro partiéndolo, su camisa olía a él, a hombre unos brazos me rodearon y me asuste un poco.

-** Huele delicioso Saku, no tanto como tu pero está bien** - me apretó contra él, su pecho desnudo suspire y mi cabeza se hecho hacia atrás viéndolo sonrojada y con la mirada velada, sus labios fueron a los míos en un beso suave que me encargue en hacer más profundo mi lengua en su boca en una lucha un suspiro murió en sus labios.

Mis manos fueron a su cabeza para poder besarlo más profundamente y jugar con el cabello de su nuca, me arquee contra él una de sus manos fue a mi entre pierna y sonrió en mis labios al sentir que no tenía ropa interior, no es posible que ya este duro en mi trasero, introdujo un dedo en mi al mismo tiempo que apretó uno de mis pezones por encima de la camisa y yo gemí, "**¡BASTA!**" el desayuno.

-**Sha.. shao no el desayuno** - dije jadeante en sus labios su dedo siguió su intrusión.

- **Nena podría comerte a ti, aquí mismo sobre la encimera** – su voz ronca me mojo, la forma en que mordía mis labios y su mirada llena de deseo ¡Por mí!, me aleje repentinamente de él.

-**Y..yo tengo clases... y segu..ramente...tú también** – tartamudee sacándolos wafles, poniéndolos en un plato con crema batida chocolate y un fresa, me escondí tras mi cabello y lo vi sonreír de esa manera tan sexy.

- **Tienes razón preciosa** – comento sentándose en la barra de desayuno, yo me serví yogurt con cereal y me senté a su lado callada – **¡Esto esta delicioso!** – exclamo como un niño y yo me sonroje _**"¡Por amor a dios, no es la primera vez que le haces algo de comer!"**_ bueno pero es el primer desayuno de novios.

- **Gracias shao** – me aparte el cabello de la cara y le sonreí tímidamente y me lleno el cuello de crema batida con el dedo, estaba muy cerca él y sus labios solo podía verlos hipnotizada.

- **Solo... quiero... quitarlo de tu cuello... con la lengua **– muy cerca, su voz ronca otra vez y yo solo me paralice esperando que lo hiciera, muy lento se acercó a mi cuello eche mi cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio, su lengua caliente por mi cuello me hizo gemir, tres lamidas y estaba limpio, no puede ser que este caliente solo con eso.

Se alejó lentamente de mí, lo tome por el cuello y lo bese salvajemente, con el hambre que sentía, pero que justo en este momento no podía expresar con libertad, corte el beso por falta de aire mordiendo con algo de fuerza su labio inferior sacando una gota de sangre, que lamí rápidamente termine mi desayuno.

- **Qué bueno que te gusto, me baño yo primero** – le di un casto beso en los labios y salí corriendo al baño, dejándole cara de tonto.

Oh dios, por poco tenemos sexo en la cocina dos veces, ¿Qué es esta química explosiva entre nosotros?, el agua me limpio y Salí rápidamente de la ducha, me puse un jean negro ajustado y una camisa blanca de botones botas negras, una cola alta y un poquitín de maquillaje, el me veía atreves del espejo, esa mirada lobuna, tenía una camisa blanca de botones que había dejado aquí hace mucho, el jean con el que vino ayer y unas converse, su cabello eternamente desordenado y sexy

Con mi eterno sonrojo me acompaño hasta la puerta y nos fuimos, esperábamos el ascensor, estaba totalmente desolado es posiblemente el momento más incómodo entre nosotros, después de nuestra primera vez, el me veía con un sonrisa de medio lado, yo me escondía en mi fleco.

- **Son ideas mías o te sientes incomoda** – me acorralo en el ascensor apartado mi fleco y apreciando mi rubor – **no te veía sonrojada desde la primera vez hermosa** –

- **¡SHAORAN!** – le reprendí poniéndome como un tomate por tercera vez en el día, ante el recuerdo de nuestra primera vez y el rio desconcertándome.

Se acercó y me beso suavemente, un beso lento que duro todo el trayecto de bajada.

- **Lo de la crema batida lo haremos bien en otro momento Saku** – me dijo al oído cuando el ascensor paro, acariciando mi mejilla rosada "**Oficialmente en una nube rosa".**

**- ven mi carro esta por aquí – **mi papa me regalo recientemente un convertible, me subí y puse mi bolso atrás con la laptop, él se sentó a mi lado – **entonces, ¿te dejo en tu casa?** – le pregunte.

- **si preciosa** – oh porque es tan lindo, asentí y arranque el auto a una velocidad considerable, el viento en mi cabello, desordenando el de Shaoran todavía más y una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y le subí el volumen a **Lucy – BLAST ** cantando a todo volumen él se reía y yo le cantaba

- **YOU'VE GOT THE CHANCE NOW****YOU'VE GOT THE POWER****KIDZUITE SO TRUE YOURSELF** – lo veía mientras cantaba, agitaba mi cabello - **I SHOW YOU MY LIFE NOW ****I SHOW YOU MY LOVE NOW****I SHOW YOU EVERYTHING YEAH YEAH **– hoy más que nunca sentía esta canción.

- **Entonces ¿Cantante también Saku?** – me pregunta con cara seria y yo rio como colegiala, estaciono frente a su edificio.

- **Ahora Shaoran es que vas a saber bien cuan multifacética puedo ser** – lo bese rápido en los labios y le giñe un ojo antes de pisar el acelerador para irme a la universidad con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro.

* * *

Todavía no puedo creerlo, pero disfrutare cada segundo con el de la manera que pueda, quiero llegar a conocerlo y que él me conozca bien, quiero ver hasta donde llegamos, la química entre nosotros ya es explosiva, apenas y puedo mantener mis manos fuera de él, es muy sexy y deseable y por dios que yo tengo sangre en las venas y muchas hormonas, el siendo tal cual es, es totalmente perfecto, quiero llegar a gustarle más, hacer cada cosa que pase por mi mente y la suya también, quiero amarlo y tener sexo con él, consentirlo con comida, jugar con él, que me gane ganarle, ir a ver juegos.

Espero hacer mucho con el, pondré mi corazón en esto, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a tomar.

* * *

_**N/A: ash... parí para sacar este cap pero lo tuve en un dia, después de editar el que pensé seria mi cap dos dije "no pueden tener sexo todo el tiempo" y me salió este cap manos off, ni tanto pero shao es shao, quien se le niega y es normal que sus labios y manos sean inquietos, perdón si quedo muy cortito, pero me exprimí la imaginación tratando de hacer el otro cap más largo y termine haciendo este, ya estoy trabajando de nuevo y puede que se me haga difícil escribir y publicar, pero tengo un compromiso con ustedes n.n, con respecto a que me dijeron que los hechos suceden muy rápido en el primero es porque bueno, realmente allí eso fue inesperado y rápido, agradezco que sigan la historia, y tratare de ponerle mucho más contenido n.n'' y satisfacer sus exigencias y las mías, dejen **__**reviews**__** espero que les guste el cap, es una mañana fuera de lo normal para sakurita :3**_


	3. Otro Día Con Ella

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin más que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: Pueden ser algo fuertes, pero los de shaoran serán los más pervertidos, aquí va.**

Capitulo III

_(Shaoran)_

* * *

El sol se asomaba por la ventana dos cuerpos abrazados y apretados en la enorme cama el castaño estaba despierto sintiendo las formas de ella cada curva, las torneadas piernas, sus suaves y pequeños senos redondos, ella era un gran mujer le quitaba el sueño aunque no estuviera consciente de ello tan natural, su cuerpo era su parque de juegos personal y privado, la conocía hace dos años, eran amigos, las cosas con mei-ling no terminaron de la mejor manera, sakura siempre se preocupó por él, aunque estando lejos le dio su incondicional apoyo, y cuando todo termino no me presiono, he sido muy reservado en mi vida, con ella me puedo relajar, ella quiere saber cosas de mi pero espera a que yo quiera hablar con ella, es una pequeña posesiva pero de solo imaginarla con otro hombre los celos me invaden, es tan adorable cuando esta celosa o enojada, si shaoran li la quería y no solo como su amiga.

Se levantó de la cama y la dejo abrazando a esa almohada que le quitaría pronto, en dirección al baño, _**solo yo sentiré ese cuerpo, debajo, sobre y a mi lado**__, _sus melosidades son las más sutiles y terminaron gustándome, el beso de buenos días, ese desayuno que puede terminar en su cuerpo o el mío, cuando me dice que me quiere o me pide que la ame, por supuesto sigue siendo la mujer sexy y pasional que era antes y hasta incluso más porque me dice ella _**tengo carta blanca para hacerle a mi novio todo lo que me plazca**_y me encanta cada cosa que sale de esa sucia mente que tiene y claro yo también contribuyo.

Se quitó la poca ropa y se metió a ducharse, no había un lugar de la casa en el que no tuvieran uno o dos recuerdos, sonrió el agua lo mojaba y le recordaba lo delicados dedos de ella recorriéndolo de todas la formas posibles, comenzó a enjabonarse y oyó un ruido fuera, ya estaba despierta seguro lo estaría buscando.

* * *

-**Shao, ¿Lobito estas allí?**- sakura se asomó al baño tenia puesta una camiseta que ella le había regalado le quedaba enorme y le hacía sentir _**de él**_ decía ella misma - **¿no quieres compañía? **- pregunto inocentemente con esa sonrisa pícara que le encendía.

- **Si no es mucha molestia para ti preciosa, ya sabes que esta ducha es lo suficientemente grande para jugar** – le sonrió maliciosamente sabía que la mojaría así.

- **Hahaha lobito no calientes las plancha si no pones lo huevos** – se quitó la camisa no tenía nada debajo, sintió como iba poniéndose duro, su pezones erguidos y esa ligera humedad en sus piernas que brillaba atrayéndole, pase la lengua humedeciendo mis labios, la vi lujuriosamente.

- **Quien dijo que no los pondré, ven aquí y ponme aprueba mi Saku** – ella se mordió lo labios y me contuve para buscarla yo mismo, con paso lento entro en la ducha y se puso bajo la regadera, mojándose, su labios entre abiertos, las gotas acariciaban su cuerpo como lo hicieron con el mío, una de ellas iba por su pezón y lo metí en mi boca sin mediación alguna.

- **Aaah shaoran!** - mi nombre nunca se escuchó tan bien como en sus labios, los que ahora me propongo a devorar mientras la tengo acorralada contra la ducha, mi lengua explora su boca chupo su labio inferior y ella jadea, dibujo sus formas con mis manos, cada una de sus curvas sus senos, y esos duros brotes que son sus pezones en mis manos, los aprieto con el pulgar e índice y los giro, ella grita, termino el beso, sakura jadeante con sus ojos llenos de deseo _**"Perfecto"**_ – **Na... nadie Shaoran debería besar como tú** - sonrió y bajo la guardia.

- **Nadie debería tener unos labios tan provocativos, preciosa **- digo a centímetros de sus labios, imprimiendo su figura suave en la mía más dura y ella sonríe lascivamente.

- **Pero bajas la guardia muy rápido, es mi turno, ¡Quietecito!** - me besa salvajemente, se pega a mí y juega con mi cabello, cada vez estoy más duro se frota en mi como una gata - **todo tu shaoran eres besable** - su dedos camina por mi erección poniéndome a mil, su senos contra mi pecho subiendo y bajando, sus pezones se clavan en mí poniendo a prueba mi control, pasa su boca por mi pecho lamiendo y besando, su lengua en mis pezones jugando.

- **Nadie debería tener una lengua tan juguetona** - cierro los ojos las sensaciones son intensas y están en todo mi cuerpo, su mano me rodea apretándome con ese ritmo lento y fuerte que tanto me enloquece, sakura baja por mi cuerpo mordiendo mis cuadritos y yo la veo desde arriba, no hay nada más sensual que esto.

- **Así que te parece que mi lengua es juguetona, ¿Porque será?, ¿Tal vez porque me encanta hacer esto? **– se arrodilla a sus pies, lo toma entre sus manos lame desde la base del pene a la punta - **¿Por eso? o ¿Por esto?** - pasa la lengua por mis testículos rígidos hasta la punta muy lento y tense mi mandíbula.

- **Aah saku exactamente sigue** - hable entre dientes, mi pelvis se mueve hacia adelante empujando.

- **En mi boca el primero Grrrrr… **- besa la punta y todo el tronco, lo mete lento en su boca apretando sus labios entorno a mí y me ve desde abajo, sube y baja entorno a mí, su lengua me rodea y juega conmigo, jadeo.

Ronronea conmigo en su boca, esa vibración me vuelve loco, esta mujer me vuelve loco, lo saca de su boca y sopla, el aire se queda en mis pulmones, masturba el resto, lo siento venir y con un batir de pestañas me da permiso de hacer lo que quiero, tomo su cabello y follo su boquita dulce y caliente, entrando y saliendo de su boquita apretada.

- **Me vengo linda** - lo saca de su boca y chupa solo la punta, el resto lo acaricia mis testículos tensos los aprieta un poco y chorros de semen llenan su boca y sus senos, me sonríe seductoramente lamiendo sus labios y levantándose.

- **Shao tienes un gran trabajo abajo, estoy muy mojada y no solo por el agua** - me giña un ojo, se pega a mí besándome nuevamente.

- **No hay ningún problema y ahora te registrare, así que de espaldas a la pared** – baje por sus labios hasta su cuello, la voltee y me pegue a ella para que sintiera mi erección en sus nalgas se arqueo contra mí y volteo la cara la bese con toda la pasión que sentía, una lucha de lenguas, mis manos tomaron caminos separados una entre sus piernas y un gemido murió en mis labio, la otra en uno de sus senos torturando su pezones.

- **Oficial dudo que encuentre algo pero es libre de revisar** - me dijo moviéndose contra mi mano bese su toda espalda, mis manos moldeando su cuerpo, al final de su espalda me encontré con sus redondas nalga y uno de mis dedos paso por esa oscura entrada que muy pronto exploraría.

- **Abra la piernas señorita y agárrese bien de la pared** - la vi morderse los labios y me arrodille debajo de sus piernas abiertas, toque esa sexi abertura mojada y se me hizo agua la boca, abrí sus labios con una mano y con la otra toquetee a placer, ¿Música de fondo? Sus gemidos torturados.

- **Aah sha…shao** - Empecé a chupar y lamer sus labios internos, mi legua iba muy dentro de ella y gemía más fuerte, entre mis labios tome su clítoris y la hice gritar, mis dedos jugaban en su entrada grabándome en su vagina, lento y duro.

- **Córrete preciosa en mi boca **- Con la palma presiono su clítoris y absorbo con más fuerza, cavo más profundo con mi lengua, moviéndola, el dedo entra más profundo.

- **Me… Me vengoo aah** - Sus piernas temblaban su clítoris en mi boca y sus jugos inundaron mi boca, se contrajo tanto que mi dedo quedo aprisionado, me levante y le planto un beso para que conozca su dulce sabor.

- **Te quiero justo así novia mía** - La punta de mi pene juega con su clítoris y recorre toda su abertura mojada y pasa por la oscura entrada - **Dime que quieres preciosa** -

- **A ti mi lobo muy profundo en mi** - Dijo temblando entre jadeos moviendo su cola hacia atrás frotándose en mí y le di un mordisco en el hombro y la tuve inmóvil con mis manos en sus caderas.

- **Es un placer y un honor** - Una dura y profunda estocada, estuve enterrado hasta la empuñadura en ella su grito estoy seguro que puedo oírlo el edificio entero, estábamos más calientes que el agua, lento salí completo y volví a rozar esa sensible punta en todo su sexo húmedo.

- **Otra justo así shao** - Con todo el placer del mundo la complací, esta vez la tome de sus senos pellizcando esos brotes deliciosos que son sus pezones - **Aaaah Shao si así, te quiero **- Bese su espalda y ella se agacho más haciéndose aún más estrecha robándome la cordura, apreté la mandíbula.

- **Oh preciosa y yo a ti** - Me veía dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo era tan jodidamente sexy, palpitábamos juntos sentía sus contracciones es como si no quisiera dejarme escapar, agarre sus nalgas las apreté y volví a salir completo restregándome en ella, la agarre de las caderas y volví a enterrarme en ella fuertemente, la nalguee y ella gimió aún más fuerte - **Niña mala y pervertida te gusta que te joda duro y lento** – Entre dientes con voz ronca, le hable.

- **Si Shao soy muy mala, me gusta que me jodan duro y lento** - Dijo viéndome a los ojos y sus manos fueron a nuestra unión y acaricio mis gemelos como solo ella sabe, mi mandíbula se tensó aún más - **Y ahora quiero que me jodas rápido y chupes mis senos** -

- **Te castigare, porque me pides a gritos un castigo** - La voltee rápidamente la pegue contra la pared y la cargue, toque su clítoris muy lento y ella contuvo el aliento, la penetre tan rápido y duro que no dejaba de gritar cada vez más alto.

- **Ah si Shaoran si, así **- Se comenzó a tocar los senos y yo quite sus manos y lleve una sola a su clítoris y mientas mi boca devoraba un seno mi mano torturaba el otro y ella se excitaba mientras la penetraba, sentí que se iba a venir.

- **Oh ahora no preciosa **- Pare y ella me vio con mirada asesina - **No, no me veas así o soy capaz de irme** - Amenace

- **No, no te vayas** - Sonreí por su tono desesperado, sé que luego sufriré yo, pero vale la pena, la penetre muy lento sus gemidos torturados casi hacen que acabe - **Shao por favor **-

- **Por favor ¿Qué Saku? **- Pregunto mientras juego muy lento con sus senos y me froto en su clítoris.

- **Sé que estas desesperado por acabar en mí, y yo quiero correrme, por favor **- ella tenía razón pero torturarla valía la pena.

- **Es cierto** - La bese lento, sus sentidos estaban a flor de piel cada parte de su cuerpo era un lugar para hacerla gritar, mis manos dibujándola y ella gemía y temblaba - **Pero adoro tenerte así** –

Sus senos en mi boca, ella me apretaba fuerte y yo me movía muy lento grabándome en ella, torturaba sus pezones con mi lengua muy lento, estaba muy inquieta y totalmente adherida a mi jadeante, su mirada nublada por el deseo, sus labios rojos hinchados por los besos y volví a besarla, mi lengua y mi pene la invadían de la misma manera, lento y duro.

- **Mas fuerte Shao profundo, duro y rápido, por favor** - Ella me rogo y yo ya no podía más y la complací, con cuatro estocadas nos vinimos los dos, ella me exprimió de una manera, que no pude más que llenarla de mi - **Aaah Shaoraaaan...**

- **Siii Sakuu **- Me abrace a ella, tal vez ella no se dé cuenta pero para mí es perfecta toda ella, su contracciones seguían volviéndome loco, lento saco las piernas de mis caderas y casi se cae, me salí de ella y la bañe quitando todo rastro de suciedad de nuestros cuerpos y la cargue, la acosté en la cama y se estiro como una gata.

- **Dame una hora para vengarme** - Me dijo con mirada asesina, no pude más que reír dentro de mí y poner esa mirada maliciosa, se dio la vuelta y abrazo a esa condenada almohada, me vestí y Salí de la habitación.

* * *

Es que como no querer a esa mujer todo de ella me encanta, es tan pervertida y dulce, no soportaría compartirla, mía y solo mía, esos defectos suyo son adorables, es como una niña y una mujer en un mismo envase perfecto apretado dulce y caliente.

Salí a la cocina a hacer algo, estas sesiones con ella me dejaban muerto de hambre, también me gustaba tener algún detalle con ella como hacerle el desayuno, un sonrisa de satisfacción permanentemente en mi rostro, mientras buscaba que hacer en la nevera.

Es tal cual dijo ella, _**"Hay que disfrutarlo mientras sea bonito y divertido" **_recordé su sonrisa pervertida cuando lo dijo.

* * *

_**N/A: oh dios soy taaan pervertida o/o esta es la perspectiva de shao y él también es un pervertido, gracias a el sakurita está así xP nuevamente salió de mi perturbada mente y es mío shaoran, es todo un malillo deseable el lobo :3 **__**dejen**__**reviews**__**espero que les guste el cap, dejen comentarios y lo que quieran decirme respondo :D**_


	4. Juegos

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin más que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D**

Capitulo IV

(Shaoran)

* * *

- **¡NOOO! SHORAN! **- Me grito sakura se paró descalza en el mueble y me lanzo un cojín a la cabeza, tenía un jean que se pegaba a sus curvas provocativamente una camisa con un escote interesante, estaba molesta por que por segunda vez le gane en tekken yo sonreía – **Deja esa sonrisa estúpida, te dije que te voy a destrozar ya verás **- Me señalo y me vio con una mirada amenazante.

- **Dudo que puedas, me se todos los combos** – Le dije desafiándola y sus ojos brillaron amenazantes, se volvió a al televisor LCD, busco y eligió a Xiaoyu.

-**Busca lobo, me molestaste, ya verás **- Me reí por dentro, si me reía en su cara era capaz de golpearme elegí a Jin y en mi rostro había una sonrisa maligna – **No quiero que te pierdas lo que haré Xiao Lang, pelea de amantes **- Sonrió desafiante, oh estaba verdaderamente molesta dijo su nombre en chino.

* * *

_***GET READY FOR THE NEXT BATTLE***_

_***FIGHT***_

* * *

Ling dio una patada rápida, Jin la iba al golpear y se agacho dio un golpe a su costado, Jin salió volando y ella dio una patada un rodillazo y otro golpe, siguió es secuencia todo el trayecto que estuvo en el aire Jin, hizo un poder y lo golpeo contra la pared, se acercó salto y le dio un doble patada salto hacia atrás y volvió para dar otra patada, dos golpes girando, bajo dándole un golpe y luego subió con otro golpe, él se protegió, ella también y fue hacia atrás, Jin dio un golpe al costado de ella y cayó al suelo levantándose rápidamente, dio dos patadas y el dos golpes, la tumbo se levantó y ella le dio una patada en un costado y un golpe giratorio (Jin va ganando) da un golpe en el costado y dos patadas en el aire.

* * *

_***K.O.* **_Sakura dio un pequeño brinco a mi lado, ok yo no se lo pondré fácil, me confié está bien...

_*****__** READY***_

_***FIGHT***_

* * *

Jin golpeo primero tumbándola de una patada, se levantó con una patada en el suelo y golpeo al aire fallándole, una patada alta y lo tumbo, dándole varios golpes en el aire y uno que lo llevo rápidamente al piso con fuerza, dos patadas y salto sobre él, él le pateo y ella golpeo alejándose (_Sakura se relajó visiblemente, pero seguía concentrada en el juego, distraídamente subió una perfecta pierna en las mías_) se vieron varios golpes mutuos que bloquearon, el logro darle uno y ella le dio una fuerte patada a un lado y otra hacia arriba (_su pie acariciaba mi entre pierna distraídamente_) a golpes y patadas lo golpeo contra la pared.

*_**K.O.***_

* * *

Lanzo el control a uno de los muebles y se subió al que estaba sentada, saltando bailando y gritando, mis ojos turbios por sus caricias de hace rato

- **!JAAA TE GANE, YA VES COMO SI PUDE!, OH SII** – Meneaba su trasero de lado a lado y yo seguí su movimiento, sin aviso se sentó a horcadas en mí y me beso salvajemente mordiendo mi labio un poco fuerte al final del beso – **Dime quien gano lobo **– Me dijo con voz en un hilo me veía con lujuria.

- **Tu hermosa cereza **– Le sonríe de esa manera que a ella le encanta y se sonrojo un poco, _demonios que mujer más perfecta,_ volvía a besarla acostándola en el sillón dibujando sus formas imprimiéndome en ella, la bese con toda la intención de robarle el aliento, ella se arquea contra mí, sus reacciones son las más perfectas.

- **Sh.. Shaoran tu... dijiste** – _Maldito yo y las cosas que le prometo a esta mujer, _ en un segundo escapo del sillón y yo estaba sonrojada agitada y con el deseo nublando sus ojos, es hermosa – **Qui...quieres algo de comer** – Pregunto tímidamente yendo a la cocina.

- **Sinceramente a ti, en ese sillón** – La tome por la espalda pegándola al mesón de la cocina y levanto su trasero restregándolo en mi mientras besaba su cuello bajando, su respiración agitada esos quejidos, soy adicto a sus respuestas a ella.

-**Shao... shaoran quiero atenderte... de forma no sexual **– Me suplica con ojos cerrado, tengo piedad de ella y la suelto, hace un pequeño quejido, la voltee para que me viera

- **Un día... no muy lejano, te jodere en cada rincón de esta cocina** –Susurre en su oído con voz ronca, la oí gemir, la vi ponerse como tomate mordiendo sus labios y se alejó de mí, quise reír – **lo que quieras ofrecerme nena por mi está bien** – Exclame con un sonrisa volviendo al sillón.

La oí buscar unas cosas en la cocina sacar un refresco, ella no era muy adepta a tomar licor, cambie el juego y puse Call Of Dutty, ella se estaba demorando un poco, cuando volvió trajo Nutella unas Oreos y otras galletas dulces y dos vasos grandes de Coca Cola, se había cambiado tenía un diminuto short de los que siempre usaba en su apartamento, casi me matan cuando me quede viendo sus largas piernas, ella rio hermosamente y se quedó absorta en lo que hacía unos minutos, de vez en cuando me avisaba cuando había un enemigo que no había notado, termine la misión y me quede observándola, esta mujer no sabe lo que es.

- **¿Quieres una Oreo Shao?** – Dijo ronroneante con una sonrisa traviesa y yo asentí viéndola fijamente, se puso la oreo entre sus labios y se acercó a mí a gateando, su escote sus labios y una galleta entre ellos – **Ten** -.

Me acerque lento y agarre la galleta rozando sus labios, la comí y me paso el vaso con Coca Cola, de ese mismo modo le di yo una galleta a ella, nos comimos cuatro cada uno, era un juego excitante

- **¿Quieres Nutella sola?** – Baña su dedo en Nutella y lo chupa sensualmente ella sola, lo baña otra vez y me lo ofrece a mí, tome su dedo en mi boca, la vi sus ojos nublados, chupe suavemente liberando lento su dedo, sus labios entre abiertos, lamí los restos de chocolate nuca rompí el contacto visual y ella tampoco, le arrebate el frasco de Nutella e hice lo que había hecho ella ofreciéndole mi dedo.

- **Chupa** – Mi voz sonó ronca, ella se pasó la lengua por esos labios perfectos humedeciéndolos, se acercó atrapando mi dedo en su ardiente boca, me puse tan duro como pude, se entretuvo quitando todo el chocolate chupando y lamiendo, sus ojos cerrados saboreando, disfrutando.

-**Sabe incuso mejor contigo** – Me dijo y se sentó en mi a horcadas y volvió a embarrarse el dedo de chocolate pasándolo ahora por sus labios, como un labial – **Bésame y dime que tal sabe en mi** –

Sus labios marrones del chocolate, los lamí un poco primero la bese degustándola a ella y al chocolate, solo se me ocurría:_ Dulce, Exquisita..._ estuvimos besándonos suavemente un largo tiempo, ella subía y bajaba lentamente, nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos intensamente.

- **Tu sabor es único, con el chocolate sabes a un mejor Saku** – Gruñí en sus labios mordiéndolos un poco, ella risueña se alejó un poco.

**- Ahora yo quiero saborearte** - Me llenó la boca de chocolate ella esta vez, lamio mis labios en una exquisita tortura muy lento y metió su lengua en mi boca besándome embriagadoramente, con sus labios y su juguetona lengua quito el chocolate en unos cuantos minutos.

Esta podría ser una de las cosas más excitantes que hemos hecho, no nos hemos tocado íntimamente y estoy tan duro, pero así es con ella con las palabras correctas lo logra, con una mirada un gesto una respuesta, esta mujer me hace perder la cabeza y es toda mía.

- **Saca tu juguetona lengua Saku** – entrecerró los ojos y se modio los labios provocativamente, saco la lengua y la llene de chocolate, la metí en mi boca y la succione, pronto se convirtió en una pelea de lenguas, un baile sumamente excitante, se convirtieron en besos más salvajes, desesperados por la cercanía del otro, beso tras beso ni un centímetro entre nosotros, una pelea de lenguas bocas y mano para ver quien cedía primero, hasta que nos separamos agitados

Sakura me vio con ojos muy abiertos todavía nublados, nos separamos, habíamos prometido que nada de sexo por 24 h

_Demonios era jodiamente difícil, con esta mujer tan deseable._

- **Ya Shaoran!, me... Voy a bañar... Sola** - Lo último lo grito dándose valor y huyo corriendo hacia su habitación, la pregunta era ahora que haría yo con mi amigo entusiasmado, tal vez el baño de abajo, sonreí yendo lentamente al baño

* * *

Es estupenda, me gano y me asegurare de que no vuelva a pasar, le daré una buena pelea así podemos terminar lo que dejamos aquí, a ella no le gusta perder ni que se lo dejen fácil.

Una sonrisa estuvo en mí durante todo el baño y salí medio vestido cuando ella venía con un cachetero de encaje y una camisa de tiritas, _oh dios mío_, nos quedamos viendo un rato

* * *

**N/A: holiiiiis con nuevo cap :3, lobo pervertido! Si si todas queremos un shaoran y quien no, está loca y es masoquista!, gracias por todos sus ****reviews****, uno en específico me hizo continuar con este cap, ya que no vi muchos ****reviews**** no me sentí motivada a continuar hasta que vi el de ****tamarithaarww96**** :3 me encanta que te guste, la exposición prolongada a un lobo pervertido hace que uno también sea pervertido, no está de más darle algo de su propia medicina ;D... a ****SL007**** no yo no quiero un amigo con derecho así, yo y sakurita somos egoístas no compartimos y menos este lobo x3, bueno actualizare una vez a la semana cuando pueda, ahora estoy haciendo un montón de diligencias que me tienen loca x_x , motívenme con sus ****reviews****, así sigo escribiendo, digan si quieren cap lemon o normalito ;D como dice uno de mis amores platónicos "Estamos Para Complacer" – CG, díganme que tal el fic, y sus partes favoritas */***


	5. Zamurs

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin más que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D **

Capítulo V

(Sakura)

* * *

1:30 pm oficialmente cansada, shaoran y yo estuvimos haciendo nuestros proyectos del final del semestre, estuvimos trabajando en eso hasta las 3:30am nos quedamos dormidos en el sillón, no sé en qué momento, 6:40 escuche la alarma, lo levante y salí corriendo a bañarme, el también salimos juntos apurados por la puerta con dos barras de cereal cada uno.

Después de 4 horas de derecho internacional e historia, estoy tan muerta, todavía tengo dos clases más, quiero morir.

Me senté en el piso de la facultad, mis ojos se cerraban, Nana se sentó a mi lado de la misma forma que yo.

- **Este posiblemente ha sido el día más pesado** - Sus ojos estaban cerrados suspiro con cansancio, no pude más que darle la razón.

- **Estoy tan cansada que respirar es solo mecánico** - Me levante con esfuerzo y le ofrecí mi mano para que me siguiera - **Tommy debe estar en el comedor** -.

Nana tenía el cabello largo y negro tez blanca y a causa del cansancio hoy tenia ojeras, andaba algo desaliñada, tal como debo estar yo, normalmente estamos bien vestidas y arregladas, pero las circunstancias nos ganan, bajamos las escaleras saliendo del edifico en dirección al comedor, en una de las mesas vimos a Tommy y Haruka, se les notaba también unas ojeras pero se veían igualmente radiantes, nos saludamos y nos sentamos a comer.

- **Chicas se ven mal** - Tomoyo se veía algo preocupada y le dedique una sonrisa cansada.

- **Ustedes se ven igual de radiantes, pero noto las ojeras, tienen el mismo motivo, los finales... **-Sentencio suspirando y todas ríen.

- **Ni me lo digas sakura, he hecho tantos diseños que podría tener una empresa, dos vestidos, un logo, seis ilustraciones... ni te cuento** - Haruka estaba algo desanimada – **Y sé que solo empeorara** -.

- **Nosotras tenemos cinco proyectos, acabamos de salir de 4 horas de derecho internacional e historia y todavía nos falta** - Nana estaba a punto de llorar.

- **Bueno el punto es que estamos totalmente destruidas** – Dije y reímos cansadamente.

Comimos en silencio y nos actualizábamos de todas.

* * *

- **Touya me llamo ayer Sakurita, las rurales le van muy bien lo único que no les gusta es, bueno estar aislado en Hokadio** – Exclamo risueña Tommy, si es mi futura cuñada ella y mi hermano son felices me alegra mucho.

- **Haru y yo tuvimos una noche muy interesante** – Reímos estrepitosamente molestando a Haruka – **Que puedo decir es un hombre muy tierno y pasional** - Se sonrojo un poco y me recodo a mi.

- **Pero cuéntanos Sakurita, ¿Cómo está el bombón de derecho? ¿Li? **- Pregunto inquisitivamente Nana y Tommy sonrió en complicidad, pero ni ella sabía que ya éramos novios.

- **Shaoran y yo solo somos amigos** – Me sonroje un poco y aparte mi cara viéndolo llegar al comedor.

Sinceramente si no fuera porque sé que él también se trasnocho no lo diría, se veía tan fresco como una lechuga y como siempre un sequito de zamuras detrás y a su alrededor, el no hace nada por apartarlas.

- **Deberías hacer algo al respecto Sakurita** – Me dijo Nana al oído y es obvio que todas se daban cuenta como fulminaba a esas idiotas con la mirada, el me vio y me sonrió, yo lo ignore y volví mi atención a mis amigas.

- **Por que debería hacer algo, él es solo un petulante fanfarrón, podrá ser mi amigo pero es un cretino que le gusta estar rodeado de zamuras** - Dije con desprecio, la sangre me hervía, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por clamarme y no ahorcar a esas idiotas_, ¡EL HOMBRE ES MIO! Caray_.

- **Jajaja Sakurita, si te interesa díselo** – Haruka me veía con una sonrisa de miedo.

- **Aun si me interesara no se lo diría por presumido** -_ Me va a conocer el pequeño lobo HUM..._- **ya vengo chicas voy al baño** - Me levante y pase por su lado camino al baño.

* * *

Me arregle un poco la camisa gigante que tenía, la metí un poco dentro del short tenía unos leggins y me puse un chaleco de emergencia que tenía, arregle mi cabello y me tape un poco las ojeras con maquillaje, tenía unas botas altas de tacón y salí del baño.

Lo vi quedarse boquiabierto y sonreí, me senté con las muchachas.

- **Hahahaha Sakura, eres una cosilla malvada **– Tomoyo no paraba de reírse y le sonreí malvadamente.

- **Yo también puedo estar radiante** – Les giñe un ojo a las muchachas.

Seguimos charlando tranquilamente, de vez en cuando veía como esas idiotas se le pegaban como unos paracitos y se nos acercaron unos chicos.

- **¡HARU!** – Haruka se lanzó a los brazos de su novio besándolo, era un chico alto cabello largo negro y una radiante y hermosa sonrisa.

- ¿**Chicas como están?** - Tuvimos un pequeño suspiro colectivo cuando nos sonrió a nosotras y nos sonrojamos nana y yo devolviéndole la sonrisa, haru estudiaba ing. Mecánica.

- **Muy bien Haru** – Dijo Tommy era la que menos afectada se veía con la radiante sonrisa, el tomo una silla la volteo y se sentó con nosotras, reímos como colegialas.

- **Como siempre me ignoran cuando Haru aparece** – Exclamo victimizándose Yuichi, estaba detrás de Nana.

Ella le sonrió de una manera especial, sonrojándolo, era alto también cabello negro cayendo en su rostro, hermosos ojos verdes se sentó al lado de nana rozándola sutilmente.

- **¿Cómo estas Yuichi?** - Pregunte amablemente él era compañero de Haru.

- **Muy bien Sakura, ¿Qué tal tu amigo por allá?** – Señala a Shaoran y me moleste un poco.

- **Sencillo le gustan los chicles, hacen crecer su ego** – No le preste mucha atención a él y reímos todos, el bullicio del comedor se apagó un poco y nosotros volteamos, mis ojos se iluminaron y me pare, el me vio y sonrió me sonroje, Kaname siempre me hacía eso era tan lindo y anticuadamente educado, si no fuéramos casi como hermanos dirían que parecemos novios.

Corrí a sus brazos, ayer había llegado de su viaje, pero insistió en que no lo fuera a buscar porque tenía que estudiar, sentí una mirada penetrante tras de mí y la ignore me le colgué a Kaname y el me abrazo y me giro.

- **Cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa Mon Petit Amur** – Me puse como tomate él y sus apelativos en francés conmigo, beso mi mano y me sonrió, era japonés pero vivió mucho tiempo entre Francia e Inglaterra.

- **Ay Kaname simplemente te gusta sonrojarme, ven siéntate con nosotros, **_**ya me empiezan a ver con envidia**__- _Le susurre lo último, era alto peli negro largo y de bellos ojos plateados se sentó a mi lado tomo mi mano y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro él estaba un semestre por encima de shaoran en derecho, ay había extrañado tanto a mi hermano – **¿Cómo te fue en Francia? **-.

- **Mis ojos estaba terriblemente aburridos sin ver hermosuras como tú y tus amigas** – todas menos Tomoyo nos sonrojamos y yo me reí nerviosamente – **Pero fuera de eso, hice todo lo que necesitaba en la empresa de la familia**-

- **Qué bueno que pudiste arreglar todo Kaname** - le sonrió pacíficamente Tommy.

* * *

Sonó la campana y no levantamos, Tomoyo Haruka Yuichi Y Haru se fueron en la dirección contraria a nosotros, Yuichi beso la mejilla de Nana diciéndole algo al oído ambos se sonrojaron y se despidieron, nana vio el camino por delante y suspiro cansadamente, yo me reí y camine al lado de Kaname como siempre, naturalmente, me dio su brazo y lo tome con una sonrisa como me había hecho falta mi amigo.

- **¿Cómo van las cosas con el pequeño lobo, cerezo?** - Me pregunto tan suspicaz como siempre, seguro noto la mirada con rayos de Shaoran.

-**Pff, es un tonto** - Lo ignore y seguí mi camino, _demonios su mirada es jodidamente penetrante._

-**A mí me parece que es un tonto que muere de celos, podría matarme con esa mirada **-Una gota rodo por su nunca

- **Lo sé, tiene es don de las miradas igual que mi hermano** - Me queje con él y ambos reímos.

Nana se perdió en algún momento y no la vi más y en la pasillo solo estábamos nosotros y el lobo de mirada penetrante.

- **¡Oye Kitamura!** -Grito Shaoran y me paralice pero en un momento me tranquilice, Kaname sonrió y le miro

- **¿Algún problema Li?** - Pregunto amablemente, todavía seguía colgada de su brazo.

- **Necesito hablar con Kinomoto** - ¡¿_AH?! ¡KINOMOTO!, oh li me vas a conocer_.

- **Hermosa cereza, ¿Quieres que te deje a sola con él?** - Me pregunto dulcemente y me sonroje un poquito.

- **Está bien Kaname-Kun, pero espero que recuerdes que tenemos que actualizarnos seis meses entre Francia e Inglaterra es mucho tiempo lejos de mí** - _Oh soy muy mala,_ es normal que trate así a Kaname pero nunca lo hacia delante de él.

Kaname beso mi mano y se fue elegantemente y yo me enfrente A Shaoran.

- **¿Qué quieres li?** - Dije fríamente.

- **¿Li?, si no mal recuerdo cuando nos despedimos era lobito ¿O no? **- _Arghh odio su sorna... _

- **Eso fue antes de verte muy acaramelado con esas zamuras y yo recuerdo que era preciosa no ¡KINOMOTO!** - le grite _caray estoy molesta ES MIO._

- **Son solo chicas de mi clase, ¿Que con Kitamura? **- Me pregunto cortante.

- **Pues resulta que el si es mi amigo, SOLO MI AMIGO y ¡tengo seis meses sin verlo!, me vas a decir que esas rubiecitas ¿son grandes amigas tuyas? **-_ Daa, ¿acaso es sordo? Pfft.._

- **Ya dije que solo son chicas de mi clase...** - Me vio un rato largo, estoy realmente molesta, repentinamente me abrazo y me beso salvajemente, marcándome, _es un jodido animal marcando territorio_.

Su lengua en mi boca dios este hombre me desarma, su labios rudos su lengua explorándome apretándome contra su duro cuerpo y OH allí esta esa dureza familiar y excitante, lo abrazo pegándome a él, sus manos en mis piernas, dios quiero que me quite la ropa de una vez mis manos entran por debajo de su camisa tocando aruñando el mordió mi labio y me vio con esos ojos nublados, recordé donde estábamos y me aleje de golpe de él.

- **¡Shaoran!, ¡Dios estamos en la universidad alguien pudo vernos!** – Estaba como un tomate.

- **Adiós Nena, soy yo el único que puede dejarte así OK** - Dijo eso y se fue enigmáticamente.

* * *

Por dios este hombre no es más que un animal territorial, me calme y me fui a mi clase de economía internacional, que bueno que el resto de la semana estará en su apartamento y podre salir con Kaname realmente lo extrañe esos seis meses.

Ha, hombres bestias territoriales y esas zamuras están mal, ese lobo tiene dueña.

* * *

**N/A: holiiis, jojojojo fue divertido hacerlo remorderse :D es un tonto con todas esas mosquitas muertas zamuras encima de, el ¬¬, hump! Bueno kaname será su mejor amigo después de shaoran y dara muchos celos, nadie sabe que ellos son novios, sakurita quiere que él lo diga, y si quieren caps de algunas de las amigas de saku digan pes :3 estamos para complacer ;D, asi como shaoran son los hombres machos territoriales y ese no será el único con el que lidie shaoran OJOJOJOJOJOJO, pero bueno sakurita no se queda atrás, pero ella es fuerte, tamarithaarww96 shao es un novio muy interesante :3 y aquí complací al que me pidió problemas y ataques de celos :D, todavía faltan más JAJAJAJA a_viso que el próximo será super lemmon, pero es la venganza de sakurita de lo último que le hizo shao,_ pidan que doy, ariana tus problemas n.n son la sal de las relaciones y necesarios, ya vendrán más... espero que les guste dejen Reviews con todo lo que quieran decirme :D**


	6. Un Plato Que Se Come Frió

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin mas que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte LEMON**

* * *

Capitulo VI

(Sakura)

* * *

6:20 am

Me removí en la cama un poco estirándome lento y ese peso al que estaba ya acostumbrada no estaba, me asuste un poco _eso arruinaría mis planes_, me gire y allí estaba dormido con esa dulce expresión de tranquilidad, soy tan feliz es mío, _si soy muy posesiva_ pero de solo imaginar a este manjar en manos de otra me hace querer romperle el cuello a esa otra, _estúpidas rubias no se los dejare_, es una dulzura pero lo mejor y por lo que me estoy levantando temprano es porque también es un mal chico y hoy llego el día de su castigo.

Con suavidad me levante de la cama que desde hace dos semanas compartíamos vi la hora y era perfecto tenía una hora y media para llevar a cabo mi cometido, sonreí maliciosamente, me prepare esas esposas que tanto le habían gustado en la tienda las iba a estrenar el, espose esas juguetonas manos a los postes de la cama y me fui a cambiar rápidamente, en el baño solo el conjunto y una pluma necesitaría.

Con delicadeza me monte en el cómo había hecho ya tantas veces, solo que hoy yo llevaría el mando de todo.

Con las yemas de mis dedos recorrí lentamente sus brazos hasta su pecho, se removió en su sueño, le di un ligero beso el conjunto que tenía era de seda casi transparente y plumas para que todo le hiciera cosquillas, un beso en su frente jugué con su cabello, seguí mi camino bajando mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y suspiro en sueños, me voy por las comisura de sus labios hacia abajo por su cuello, respirando en el suavemente.

Mordisqueo esos hombros tan sexys que me encantan y a los que suelo aferrarme, mis labios llegan a su pecho y mi lengua juguetea con sus pezones está apunto de despertarse y encontrarme con el conjunto blanco, lo sé.

Sonrió y sigo lamiendo, raspando con mis dientes sensualmente, su respiración se agüita y ese bulto en mi centro, lento se pone más duro, me froto en el suavemente gimo en su oído mis manos recorren lento su pecho y abdomen, se agüita.

Creo que ya se levanto sonrió y sigo con mi trabajo en sus tetillas, mis manos subiendo y bajando aruñado suavemente un poco.

- **Si esto es un sueño, es mucho mejor de los que tenia de adolescente ¿Oh un ángel? **- Exclama todavía adormilado, sonrió me levanto y le veo a los ojos con deseo.

- **Oh si un ángel vengador, pero tranquilo no te dolerá **- Trato de mover las manos y se dio cuenta de que no podía me vio con la pregunta grabada en el rostro - **Oh no, no para que pueda hacer mi trabajo tienes que quedarte quietecito, ¿Bonitas esposas no? **- Le sonreí angelicalmente.

- **Sabía que vendría la venganza, ¿Es que no me puedo aprovechar de ti sin que luego quieras aprovecharte de mí? **- Dijo sin una pizca de pena en su tono y reí, baje fui a sus pies.

- **No, no puedes, no digo que no disfrute el que te aproveches de mi pero a mí también me gusta hacerlo **- Pase una pluma por sus pies, los tome en mis manos bese el derecho y fui subiendo muy lento a besos por sus piernas, acariciándole con las yema de mis dedos de vez en cuando veía su mirada nublada por el deseo, no decía nada y me daba mucha risa como se contenía, hice lo mismo con la otra pierna, ese delicioso bulto crecía lento y estaba fascinada, su respiración el trataba de controlarla respiraba lento y eso era lo que quería, me senté en ese delicioso bulto cerré los ojos y disfrute de esa sensación de algo duro, desde el principio ya estaba muy mojada, gemí bajito y el subió bruscamente su pelvis, mi mirada fue con mucho asombro a su rosto y vi cómo se estaba conteniendo - **No, quieto lobito déjame disfrutarlo a mí también**-.

- **Tengo… que hacer algo, tú me lo pides gimiendo así, saboreándome así, solo..**- Le costaba hablar y era tan excitante y tierno.

- **¿****Solo falta que te use para tocarme? ¿Eso me quieres decir? **- El asintió y mi sonrisa se expandió -** Ahora tendrás que quedarte quieto para ver y sentir esto **- Lento libere mis senos del sostén.

El me veía con esos ojos lujuriosos, los tome en mis manos y los masajeaba y me frotaba lento contra el gemía bajito y lo sentía más duro entre mis piernas y aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados sabía que estaba logrado mi cometido, pellizque mis pezones lento les di vuelta entre mis dedos viéndolo directamente mordiéndome los labios, él se humedecía los labios.

- **Nena, ¿Puedo tenerlos en mi boca un rato? **- Pregunto con voz ronca, sonreí estaba siendo un buen chico, puse mi cabello de un lado y metí mi seno derecho en su ardiente boca.

Lo succiono como un bebe y yo moría, mi gemido fue un poco más alto, seguí frotándome en el lento, jugaba con el pezón como si fuera una deliciosa fruta dura, lo saque de su boca la remplace por mis labios y mi lengua, un beso largo mientras mis duros pezones se frotaban en su pecho y sentía como se iba poniendo más y más duro, que delicia.

- **Buen lobito, déjame echar un vistazo a esto aquí abajo **- Quite su bóxer muy lento y esa deliciosa columna salto ante mis ojos pidiéndome más atención, baje el bóxer tocando todo en mi camino y subí en un camino lento de besos mordidas y lamidas hasta la parte interior de sus muslos, él estaba a la expectativa, respire aire caliente en sus gemelos y se estremeció completo, respire aire caliente en esa deliciosa punta muy lento, las yemas de mis dedos suavemente recorrieron todo el conjunto, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados - **Lobito esto quieres verlo **– Le dije con voz lenta y sensual.

Me incline sobre el mis pezones todavía duros los recorrió lento esa deliciosa punta un gemido quedo en mi garganta, hice lo mismo con el otro, lo apreté entre mis senos y subía y bajaba muy lento, resbalaba entre mis senos y él no era capaz de decir una palabra, ojos cerrados y la mandíbula apretada.

- **Ya… ¿Ya puedes parar?…**- Dijo tragando con fuerza y yo me reí en respuesta.

- **Solo empiezo lobito, relájate y disfruta de todas las sensaciones **- Bese la punta muy lento, baje besándolo todo cuando llegue a los gemelos tensos gemí en ellos y lamí desde allí hasta la punta - **No eres el único con un apetitos sabes **- Me pare en la cama muy cerca de su rostro y metí una mano en mis patines dejándola totalmente empapada - **¿****Ves? No eres el único **- Con mi mano llena de mis jugos empecé a masturbarle lentamente.

- **No sabes cómo me estas matando Saku **- Su voz ronca era algo simplemente excitante, sentirle en mi mano muy duro venoso y caliente me hacía desear más a este hombre.

- **Ahora sabes cómo me siento, pero me excita tanto como a ti te excita el mantenerme jadeante pidiendo más **- Me deshice de mi panti y me acosté encima de, el tranquilamente - **No sabes cuan mojada y caliente me pones, ¿Crees que esa deliciosa columna que tiene en tus piernas ya este deseosa de entrar en mi interior apretado y caliente? **- Pregunte jadeante.

- **No sabes cuánto... está muy ansioso **- dijo algo desesperado.

- **Aah entonces quitecito lobo **- Me frote en su punta suavemente los pase por toda la raya y me detuve jugando con el clítoris y mis gemidos iban en aumento, me puse un poco más arriba de su punta metí un seno en su boca - **Chúpalo muy bien y trata lo más que puedas de llegarme, estoy delirando **- Chupaba ambos senos como si fueran el manjar más delicioso, me rozaba deliciosamente duro abajo tengo que enloquecerle un poco más - **Aahh shaoraan ¡dios santo! **- Grite muy fuerte y él sonrió - **Quieto lobo **- Hizo caso y paro - **El trabajo es mío de ahora en adelante **- Bajaba en movimientos duros lento y serpenteantes mi jadeos no paraban los gemidos eran fuertes.

Seguí ese ritmo, su cuerpo caliente y duro frotándome contra él, todo este juego previo nos tenía calientes, estaba por venirme y por su expresión el también, lo dos conteniéndonos jugando.

- **déjame hacerlo… contigo **- me lo rogó y lo vi con expresión amenazadora

- **¿****De quién eres? **- le pregunte con aires autoritarios.

- **Solo tuyo nena...quiero enterrarme en ti duro y rápido**- eso me sobre éxito y le di permiso con un asentimiento.

Los dos nos movíamos muy rápido sudábamos y jadeábamos nos besábamos intensamente, y de repente el orgasmo llego a mi explosivo con una onda de placer que le exprimió a él y le hizo venirse, que delicioso como me llenaba y con un suspiro caí rendida encima de el unos minutos y me levante débilmente.

- **Lobito, buenos días, espero que hayas disfrutado de la tortura **- Le giñe un ojo y me fui a bañar rápido y a vestirme, una falda plisada de cuadros, tacones no muy altos una blusa blanca y un chaleco negro, el cabello suelto y cayendo por todo lados, me vi al espejo, excelente.

- **Linda, no se te olvida soltarme **- Me dijo pacientemente, aafff tengo que irme, pero se ve tan deseable.

- **Oh sobre eso falta algo **- Todavía estaba algo duro, lo tome en mis manos lamí y chupe varias veces y se irguió totalmente, vi el reloj de pulsera ya tenía que irme - **Uy es tarde 7:30 **- Le di un beso largo, estaba pasmado solté solo una de las esposas y Salí corriendo del apartamento.

Le deje a medias frustrado medio atado a la cama con una nota que decía _**"Disfruta mi venganza :D"**_

* * *

No me salvare cuando llegue, pero siempre puedo quedarme con nana, ahahaha, me la debía esas rubias tontas las tenía entre ceja y ceja, lo dijo él es solo mío, me subí al carro con una sonrisa, su cara de me dejaras aquí así fue épica, fue un sacrificio dejarlo así también para mí, espero que lo sepa.

Ahora que los finales terminaron estoy más relajada, él se vino una vez terminaron los finales, supongo que por kaname, lobo tontito no puede haber nadie más que tú, para mi desgracia.

Sakura con un excelente humor estaciono el carro, en la facultad y se fue a sus clases.

* * *

**N/A: HOLIIIIISSS!, pensé que no podría actualizar a tiempo pues esta semana hice una carta de amor para un concurso de cartas de amor o/o si soy muy penosa pero no es como si yo entre todos fuera a ganar, no solo eso, tuve un fin de semana agitado y para colmo ayer domingo llego el siempre delicado andres (el que viene cada mes) entonces solo quería morir y renacer como hombre Dx, me puse a ver anime que hace tiempo no veía o_o y no quería editarlo, pero termine haciéndolo, para que vean que les cumplo :D, como prometí LEMON! :D sakurita es malilla y por eso el lobo la quiere, verán la venganza es un plato que se come frio y si es con un lobo mucho mejor hahahah, espero que sea de su agrado x) ahora viven juntos, supongo que tendrán lubricante, porque podrían quemarse estos ninfomanos adictos el uno al otro... pero quien los culpa, en fin no los distraigo más dejen reviws todos son bienvenidos anímenme :D y respondo, para el próximo hay que exprimirme la imaginación xP si quieren algo díganlo... estamos para complacer gracias a ****Elfenixenlasllamas**** :D oh si la química explosiva entre ellos xP, ****tommyzombie-chan**** pues este lobo está muy equivocado si cree que solo él puede dar celos e_e, sakurita tiene un grado perfecto de maldad jojjojojojo ****tamarithaarww96**** no hay de que, fue un placer para mi hacer que le dieran celos JOJOJOJOJOJO ya veras, pues resulta que él no quiere que otro tenga lo que el ;D... yo te apoyo con los lemons, pero no pueden hacerlo todo el tiempo u.u se van a quemar xD y bueno el hecho de que esto salga de mí también me hace totalmente pervertida x/D**


	7. Fiestas Elegantes, Reuniones Suntuosas

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin mas que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte, SI DOS LEMONS SEGUIDOS :D**

* * *

Capitulo VII

* * *

(Shaoran)

Me veía al espejo camisa negra corbata roja chaleco plateado y palto negro a juego con el pantalón, ¿que por qué?, pues resulta que Sakura estudia estudios internacionales y está en muchos programas y obviamente tiene muchas reuniones formales y soy un celoso, no lo admitiré ante ella, pero me ardían las entrañas cada vez que su amigote Kitamura la tomaba de la cintura cuando se iban y quien sabe que más hacían en su auto y en las reuniones y fiestas, sinceramente confió mucho en Sakura, pero ese Kitamura es muy pegajoso con ella y ella es ¡MIA!, así que un día se lo plantee.

* * *

(Hace 1 mes)

Sakura hablaba por teléfono con ese, estaba un continente lejos ¡Sii! Estaba acostado en la cama viendo algo de televisión, mientras la veía a ella ir de aquí para allá con ese corsé plateado

- **Kaname, si, si entiendo, no te preocupes yo sé que tienes responsabilidades con la sucursal de Francia, si no te preocupes, ¡Oye! No soy una niña indefensa, sabes que me manejo muy bien en esas reuniones, adiós te quiero** - _Arghhh odio a ese jodido inglesito/francés_, alcance a oír el apodo ese que le dice a _¡MI NOVIA!_.

- _**Au revoir, mon petit amur**_ - _Si solo Sakura no lo apreciara tanto arrghh,_ ella colgó un poco sonrojada y siguió cambiándose.

Salió con un vestido plateado pegado arriba a la figura que tenía y que el corsé marcaba, con una falda amplia y larga con mucho movimiento, cuando caminaba se veían sus largas y esbeltas piernas en esas medias pantis, se sentó en la peinadora a arreglarse el cabello, me pare detrás de ella para que me viera en el espejo, mis manos en mis bolsillos.

- **Nena, si quieres yo puedo acompañarte** – Trate de sonar lo más despreocupado que pude, ella se ponía unos aretes de plata, se dio la vuelta y me vio sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- **Lobito, no tienes que hacerlo, estaré perfectamente, te vas a aburrir y yo no podre estar toda la noche contigo** – Estaba tratando de excusarme, haha que mujer, la acorrale contra la peinadora y me acerque mucho a sus provocadores labios pintados de rojo.

- **Nena, estoy acostumbrado a fiestas y reuniones aburridas, me gustaría verte moviéndote en este vestido e imaginar todas las formas en las que puedo quitártelo** – La bese y ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello, la levante y la acosté en la cama, rápidamente se puso encima de mi.

Tuvimos que cortar el beso por falta de aire, se sonrojo y me sonrió.

- **Anda a cambiarte Shao, antes de que vuelva en mi** – Se tiro en la cama a un lado y me levante con sonrisa triunfante a cambiarme.

* * *

De allí en adelante fui yo su acompañante, como amigos y bueno admito que algunas veces soy un poco travieso, pero esas reuniones son mortalmente aburridas, en mi casa termino escapándome pero ella se ve tan jodidamente deliciosa con todos esos vestidos ceñidos y los sueltos, me dedicaba a admirarla, ¿que no se le veía bien a esa mujer?, claro que se ve mejor como dios la trajo al mundo, pero la última vez me regañaron, ese vejete no la veía con buenos ojos y tuve que hacer algo al respecto…

* * *

(Hace 3 semanas)

Estaba tan mortalmente aburrido, era como estar en mi casa con esas aburridas reuniones a las que estaba obligado a ir, ella se veía preciosa un vestido rojo, consistía en un top con la espalda descubierta, me estaba tentando, tacones altos de aguja el vestido era más corto adelante mostrando esas piernas que tantas veces han estado alrededor de mis caderas y en mis hombros, sonrió maliciosamente quitándole ese vestido en mi mente, tenía una cola alta con algunos mechones sueltos y una gargantilla que le había regalado adornaba su hermoso cuello, hablaba fluidamente en un perfecto inglés con unos señores, realmente la admiro es muy profesional cada vez que está en un lugar donde tiene que trabajar, esos señores _oh conozco esa mirada_ ella no lo nota, puede ser tan despistada algunas veces…

Me tomo la copa que tenía en la mano y la dejo en la mesa, me acerco a paso decidido y muy serio, me pongo detrás de ella –** Señorita Kinomoto **-

- **Oh Shao **– Voltea a verme algo sorprendida normalmente no me meto en sus asuntos -** Señores este es…**- Duda sobre como presentarme, solo tenemos un meses y casi no salimos juntos y en este tipo de eventos decido quedarme rezagado, tomo la delantera y me presento.

-** Soy Li, Shaoran Li, su novio **-Sonrió sarcásticamente a los señores, Sakura queda atónita sé que nunca espero que yo precisamente hiciera eso, le dedico una sonrisa maliciosa a ella.

-** Ah... si mi novio, ellos son el señor Shepard, el señor Mc Ness y el señor Lowel, los conocí en mi viaje a Londres **– Me dice con una sonrisa.

Típicamente ingleses Shepard y Lowel, flemanticos con una chispa de envida me dieron la mano Shepard peli negro ojos azul claro, Lowel Rubio ojos oscuros, Mc Ness podría dar mi fortuna a que es irlandés por su apellido y sus rasgos peli rojo pecoso y de ojos verdes, oh ese viaje que hizo para alejarse de mi como olvidarlo y su amiguito ingles con el que tanto habla.

-** Mucho gusto conocerles señores **- Digo con una nota de sarcasmo y me vuelvo a ella – **Preciosa me concederías la siguiente pieza **– Le digo educadamente y hago una reverencia ella sonríe nerviosa y ve a los señores pidiéndole disculpas y ellos hacen una seña como dándole permiso, _HA! Es mía apártense_.

-** Muy bien esta pieza **- Me da su mano delicadamente y nos vamos al centro de la pista, se ve preciosa con ese vestido.

-** Gracias por concederme esta pieza Nena **- Le digo al odio y empieza los reflectores van por algunas parejas, la pego a mi bruscamente y siente la dureza en mis pantalones se asombra y sonrió.

-** No es nada, el placer es mío **- Dice todavía algo aturdida.

Empezamos a danzar por la pista sensualmente, bailar con ella es lo mejor, su cuerpo y sus movimientos se adaptan a los míos, somos el mismo ser, estamos a centímetros de besarnos, y su mirada se turba al igual que la mía y la dejo en medio de la pista, me detiene y desde atrás me quita el palto y sin reparo lo lanza a un lado me rodea y tira de la corbata negra, me lleva hacia atrás y la vuelvo a pegar bruscamente a mi erección somos ella y yo estamos solos, ella gime en silencio y sube una pierna pasándome el tacón por mis piernas y se la subo y la estiro tocando sus suaves piernas, mientras la hecho hacia atrás, ella se escapa de mis brazos pero no suelta mi mano, la hago girar, la atrapo en mis brazos y nos movemos al compás siente la erección en su trasero, beso su cuello y muerdo el lóbulo de su oreja ella jadea y se suelta, frente a frente otra vez su pecho pegado al mío respiraciones entre cortadas y vamos juntos por la pista se deja llevar su hermosa cintura en mis manos, el vestido vuela entre sus piernas, muy juntos vuelvo a subir su pierna y ella se vuelve a alejar, al climax de la pieza la tomo de la cintura la subo por encima de mi cabeza y la sostengo un rato la bajo y nuestros labios vuelven a estar centímetros y ya no soporto la tentación de esos labios y la beso justo como quería con pasión marcándola como mía, no hay ni un centímetro entre nosotros y ella se deja llevar y se vuelve de goma entre mis brazos, se aferra a mi cuello y juega con mi cabello, nos separamos por falta de aire, veo su mirada nublada de deseo y quise cargarla y encerrarnos en el baño o llevarla al carro, pero de repente ella recordó donde estábamos y se sonrojo hermosamente y me vio con una mirada asesina.

Me dejo solo en medio de la pista, sonaron aplausos y me fui de la pista otra vez a la mesa, vi con satisfacción como esos tipos ya no la veían con lujuria y mi teléfono vibro.

"_**Oh Shaoran Li, nos vemos en diez minutos en pasillo de atrás P.S: estas en problemas esta me la pagas"**_

Sonrió y me voy al pasillo de atrás a esperarle a los diez minutos me agarraron por sorpresa, me plantaron un beso que nos dejó jadeante y me pegaron a la pared, como un niño bueno me quede quieto.

- **¿Qué crees que hiciste allá dentro?… Deliberadamente me pusiste en vergüenza con esos señores** - Sus dedos juegan en mi cierre y yo simplemente no le puedo seguir muy bien el hilo luego del baile.

- **No te miraban de buena manera** - Digo viéndola con oscura lujuria en mis ojos, se humedece los labios y se muerde con fuerza el inferior y yo solo puedo verlos.

-** Así que eso fue un arranque de celos** - Finalmente sonríe - **¿Estas celoso de esos señores? **- Me pregunta incrédula.

- **…** - No respondo, aparto mi rosto y veo a otro lado, la imagino con esa dulce sonrisa que me desarma y simplemente no lo admitiré me toma de las solapas y me da un dulce beso embriagador sabe a champan afrutado con cierto picor, el beso se trona más arrebatador y apasionado y sus dedos bajan mi cremallera bruscamente.

- **He sido muy mala con el pobre déjame acariciarlo un poco** - Lo saca de mis pantalones esta duro tenso ella pone entre mis piernas una de las suyas y lo apoya en ella y me masturba con ellas su mano y su increíblemente suave muslo, los hace lento y me mira la beso y chupa mi labio inferior, cualquiera podría venir y vernos haciendo esto, la adrenalina, los dos estamos tan excitados – **Avísame cuando sientas que te vienes** - Dice en el lóbulo de mi oreja mordiéndolo, el ritmo se hace frenético.

- **Saku oh creo que aah** – No puedo articular las palabras con su pulgar acaricia en círculos muy lentos y hacia abajo la punta, la veo arrodillarse y estoy en su dulce y caliente boca su lengua juega conmigo lame los gemelos y chupa la punta y me vengo en su boca, se lo traga todo y me ve todavía con ojos hambrientos desde abajo mientras se relame los labios, a la mierda su jodida reunión tengo que joderla aquí mismo, tomo su mano la levanto.

- **¿A dónde vamos?** - Pregunta con un hilo de voz, como me excita esta mujer, acabo de llenar su boca y ya quiero más.

- **A un lugar oscuro** - Me pego a la pared y la pego a mi vuelvo a liberar mi erección y la meto por detrás en su cachetero de encaje la tomo por los hombros y bajo la parte de arriba de su vestido, sus pezones oh sus deliciosos pezones los aprieto en mis dedos y ella gime – **Sshh... Nos pueden oír** - Se muerde el labio, esta tan deliciosamente mojada - **Gatita traviesa ¿Desde cuándo estas mojada? Tus bragas están tan empapadas** - Digo en un ronco su susurro.

- **Desde… tu despliegue de celos** - Dice ronroneante me tiene atrapado en sus piernas baje su cachetero.

La tomo de sus senos me froto en ella mi punta llega a si clítoris y está a desfallecer, esto entre sus muslos y su sexo mojado, como un frenético frotándome en ella y ella jadea y se muerde los labios, le pongo las manos en la pared y me adentro de una sola y dura estocada en ella casi nos desplomamos esta tan jodidamente estrecha.

- **Jodeme duro shao, oh dios voy a morir de placer** - Gime alto y resuena en el estacionamiento, entro y salgo rápidamente de ella y le doy una que otra nalgada y gime, la intensidad es tal que la pegue del piso y le doy increíble mente duro cinco estocadas y siento como se estrecha y me quita el aliento nos venimos al mismo tiempo estoy tumbado en su espalda y ella en el piso, con trabajo me quito de ella y ella se arregla sentada en el piso tratando de normalizar su reparación – **si yo hiciera eso cada vez que alguna cara bonita se acerca a ti, en casa de tus padres tendríamos muchos recuerdos** - sonrió se bien que es celosa, tal vez el estar con ella me ha vuelto un despistado.

- **Eres mía y soy el único que te puede ver con ojos lascivos** - digo viéndola así.

- **Oh no Li, esto se terminara en la casa o en el auto quien sabe, ahora tengo que irme con esos señores a hacer lo que vine a hacer** - Dice mientras se levanta lento y se arregla el peinado y el vestido, pongo mala cara y me levanto – **Lobito te quiero** - Me dice con esa dulce miranda y me besa me toma de la mano y antes de entrar me dice al oído - **Fue fantástico este descanso, cuando vayamos a tu casa recuerda que tú también eres todo mío, cada centímetro de ti me pertenece** - Me besa y me muerde el labio, me deja atontado su andar esos tacones, ella es magnífica, sigo viéndola desde la distancia..

* * *

- **Lobito apúrate nos esperan los señores Shepard, Lowel y Mc Ness **– Le di un vistazo, tenía un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo con la pierna abierta y la veo malicioso.

- **¿No podemos quedarnos y quitarte ese vestido?** - Me sonríe risueña y sus ojos se nublan.

- **No lobito, más tarde quizá, una entrada estrepitosa** - Su cabello está recogido medio suelto un lado me da la espalda y en mitad de la puerta se gira y me ve _-__** también quiero quitarte la ropa..**__ -_ Resuenan sus tacones de aguja y me excito, es una cena con esos señores, normalmente iría ella sola, pero con una promesa de que me comportaría accedió a llevarme.

En el ascensor, no nos aguantamos y los besos y caricias nos dejan encendidos, esa abertura tan sexy me grita que le arranque el vestido, salimos medianamente arreglados y nos montamos en mi auto deportivo, nos vemos lujuriosos, pero será a la vuelta me digo

- **Crees poder concentrarte en la carretera si te toco un poco** - Dice con voz susurrante en mi oído...

Sus dedos juegan en el cierre y solo pienso, adoro a esta mujer, somos un par de ninfómanos adictos a nosotros.

* * *

_**N/A: hahahahah, no definitivamente no iria a una fiesta con el :$, sakura es mi idiolo por concentrarse en lo que tiene que hacer en vez de ver a ese hombre *-* aafff el baile fue algo que simplemente me nacio, el como el macho territorial que es diciendo en el tango "es mia no la mieren", dos cuerpos moviéndose como uno, ese HOMBREEE *w* uuy un amiguito ingles xP, y obio sakura también puede marcarlo como su territorio tal cual hace el, que les parece shao revelo el secreto, saku tiene luz verde para decirlo hahah, dejen reviws comentarios consejos dudas, todo lo respondo, animenme a seguirle x3**_


	8. Desayuno

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin más que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte, **

* * *

Capitulo VIII

* * *

(Shaoran)

Estaba en mi mundo de sueños, donde muchas Sakuras me dan comida de sus labios, me miman y de repente alguien se me tira encima y se remueve deliciosamente, tomo esa caderas que se me ya de memoria y escucho su risita familiar.

- **Despierta lobito, hoy va a haber visitas** – Abrí un ojo rápidamente, _porque no tengo un buen presentimiento de eso de las visitas_.

- **Ya, ya me desperté** – Digo todavía adormilado frotándome los ojos, me planta un beso que me termina de despertar, _que demonio me hizo enseñarle a besar, el alumno supero al maestro y con creces_.

- **Báñate, estoy preparando todo abajo** - _Mmm uno de sus shorts, que bonito trasero_, salió hiperactivamente por la puerta y escuche música a todo volumen

_Outsider – Black Raison d'être_

_**Chitsujo ni somatta kamen no uragawa**__**Muryoku wo uso de katameta sugata ga**__**Dou utsutteru ka? Nante kudara nai Ushiro yubi sasare tatte kamawa nai**_

Hahaha, casi puedo imaginarla haciendo un concierto abajo mientras prepara el desayuno, me pregunto ¿quién vendrá?, me metí al baño algo pensativo, cuando salí del baño, ooh que delicia es la que olfateo en el aire, saku está haciendo panqueas, se me hace agua la boca, si viene tanta gente seguro hizo de muchos tipos.

* * *

El timbre sonó mientras me cambiaba, baje tranquilamente y sentí cuatro miradas asesinas y penetrantes oh no...

- **Pero si es el señor li** – De estatura promedio, cabello castaño algo rizado, ojos amenazadoramente castaños con mirada asesina me veía Haruka Aida

- **Cuanto tiempo sin verte li** – justo detrás de Aida, delgada cabello negro largo ojos azul, igual de amenazadores Nana Miami, pero la que más miedo me dio fue Daidouji con esa sonrisa, en mi nuca tres gotas.

- **Bu... Buenos Días Aida, Minami y Daidouji** – Dije dándome valor y terminado de bajar las escaleras, Sakura les dijo, _bueno yo le di luz verde, pero no pensé en esto._

- **Buenos días li-kun, no sé por qué presiento que va a ser una mañana interesante** - Su enigmática sonrisa es justo como Eriol, _se algo y tú no_, como un rayo de esperanza apareció Sakura.

- **Vamos sentándonos mientras llega el resto, por aquí **-_¡¿ES QUE HAY MAS?!_, Sakura nos guio al comedor que estaba fantásticamente arreglado, el timbre volvió a sonar y ella salió corriendo, el aura se puso pesada apenas se fue.

* * *

- **Hola chicos, muy buenos días Haru, Yuichi** - La escuche desde el comedor, las chicas me veían como si quisieran matarme.

- **¡Haru! **– Aida fue al encuentro de Fujita, colgándose de su cuello, él sonreía y todas las chicas excepto Tomoyo se sonrojaron, odio que Sakura se sonroje por otros.

- **Siéntense juntos tortolos** – Sakura los acomodo en la gran mesa y guio a Genji Yuichi al puesto al lado de Minami - **Aquí Yuichi está tu puesto** – Estaba radiante Sakura.

- **Buenos Días Yu-kun** - Dijo tímidamente Minami, la tensión en mí se iba relajando ya tenía dos menos encima, solo faltaba Daidouji, como pensaba Sakura distraerla.

Volvió a sonar el timbre _OH DIOS CUANTA GENTE FALTA!... _

- **¡Kaname!** – _Ese tipo_... una vena se inflo en mi frente.

- **Es que ya no saludas a tu hermano monstruo, no sabes el viaje que hice desde hokkadio hasta Tokio** - _la ley de Murphy dice que "algo que puede ponerse peor lo hará" y esto definitivamente lo demuestra._

- **¡Hermano ya te he dicho que no soy un monstruo!** - Apenas se asomó al comedor, esa guerra familiar de miradas empezó, este tipo desde que Sakura y yo éramos solo amigos me veía con malo ojos y ay me quería matar como será cuando se entere de que somos novios, internamente estaba como un papel, externamente lo veía tan fiero como siempre.

- **Veo que te sigues relacionado con mocosos...** - Dijo con todo el desprecio Touya Kinomoto, aparto su mirada de mí y se paralizo cuando vio a Daidouji, _¿ah?._

- **Hay gente Kaname que no madura** - Sakura venia colgada del brazo de ese, pero yo no pude dejar de ver a Kinomoto y Daidouji, se veían como si tuvieran muchas cosas que decirse, Sakura sonrió con alegría al verlos.

Yo la vi con la interrogante grabada en mi rostro y ella asintió.

- **Touya-kun, ¿estuvo bien el viaje?** - Pregunto con una sonrisa grabada, Touya se puso como un tomate y Camino al puesto a su lado.

- **Si... Ah así que el monstruo cocino, yo que ustedes no comería mucho, tal vez nos quiere engordar para comernos** – Sakura estaba detrás de el amenazadoramente y lo golpeo fuerte en la nuca.

- **Ignorando los comentarios inoportunos de mi hermano espero que les guste todo lo que prepare** - La quiero, su sonrisa radiante al estar con todos los que le son importantes.

* * *

Había una montaña de panquecas recién hechas, frutas picadas, sirope de chocolate, de fresa, crema chantillí, miel de maple y mantequilla, coctel de jugos, huevos fritos y tocinetas, todo un gran desayuno de parte de mi... _si, si, novia._

- **¡Itadakimasu¡** -Un silencio se escuchó mientras todos probábamos la comida y un murmullo general.

- **Sakura! Dios mío, cásate conmigo!** - Aida estaba totalmente sorprendida, la vio con estrellas en los ojos – **Cocinas delicioso** -.

Ella se sonrojo furiosamente y sonrió, mi pecho se inflo de orgullo.

- **Pues si monstruo, no esta tan mal **- Sakura se asombró un poco y sonrió.

- **Gracias, fue todo para que lo disfrutaran, me alegra que les guste** - Continuamos comiendo.

Todo estaba riquísimo, ya lo sabía ella me había cocinado muchas veces, _pobres ingenuos que lo disfrutarían de vez en cuando._

* * *

- **Bueno, las muchachas, ya lo saben pero quiero decirlo formalmente, Hermano, Kaname, Chicos** - Sakura se levantó, estaba sonrojada - **Desde hace unos meses Shaoran y yo estábamos una prueba, pero bueno paso el beta y ya oficialmente... somos novios**-.

Casi me atraganto, Kinomoto soltó los cubiertos de golpe y me miro amenazadoramente, se levantó de golpe y yo igual, y no se quedó en un duelo de miradas, dio la vuelta y me tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

- **TU CONDENADO MOCOSO, QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI HERMANA** - _oh si supieras kinomoto, me matarías._

- **SUELTAME, ¡NO SOY NINGUN MOCOSO¡ **- Su puño se estampo en mi cara y caí al suelo, me levante enseguida – **ELLA YA NO ES UNA NIÑA Y PUEDE HACER LO QUE QUIERA** -.

- **¡¿QUE?! ¡TOCASTE A MI HERMANA CONDENADO MOCOSO!** - Se abalanzo, y lo esquive _no tengo la moral para darle un golpe porque a su hermana le hecho más de lo que puedo decir_.

- **¡HERMANO YA BASATA! **– Sakura se puso en el medio y Daidouji lo agarro tranquilizándolo, me ayudo y me dio un beso en el cachete – **No tienes derecho de golpearlo, a papa le ha agradado y yo soy una mujer adulta** - El recuerdo de la visita de su padre el viernes cuando veníamos llegando de la universidad me recorrió la espalda, _no es que el siempre amable Señor Fujitaka me haya dicho o hecho algo amenazante, si no que me dio la misma vergüenza._

Sakura es una mujer esplendida y se merecía ir orgullosamente de blanco al altar, soy un jodido pervertido calentón, porque admito que yo he despertado ese lado de ella, si tan solo su padre y su hermano lo supieran todo, me matarían con toda razón y yo no podría hacer nada.

- **¡PAPA SABE QUE ESTE CONDENADO MOCOSO TE TOCO¡ ¡TIENES, 18 AÑOS!** – le grito.

- **¿IGUAL QUE TOMOYO NO? **- Touya se quedó callado repentinamente, se puso todo rojo y se fue a sentar.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras la escena se daba, todo se desarrolló normalmente hasta que terminaron de desayunar.

- **Shaoran, ¿me acompañas a la cocina a buscar el postre?** - me levante enseguida detrás de ella.

- **Cuidado con el postre seguro lo envenenan esos dos monstruos** – Sakura bufo.

* * *

Ya en la cocina, Sakura saco de la nevera varios platos de flan con sirope de chocolate y lo puso en una bandeja, se la quedo viendo un rato apoyándose en el mesón, me vio y se lazo hacia mi besándome como ella sabe, me pego a la pared y no pude evitar buscar su cercanía, mis manos una en su pequeña cintura y otra en su cadera.

- **Te quiero, lobito, gracias por no golpear al sobreprotector hermano que tengo** - Su frente pegada a la mía, sus ojos brillaban.

- **Sakura, realmente lamento no ser el novio que te mereces de todo corazón, si fuera un verdadero hombre, no te habría tocado todavía, que vergüenza con tu padre y aun con tu hermano** - baje la cara mi cabello tapando mis ojos, ella se alejó un poco de mí.

- **Shaoran, tú no eres el único que quiso esto, entiendo que normalmente las relaciones no empiezan así, pero si esta fue la única forma de sentirme cerca de ti** - Su mano en mi pecho - **Yo sé que todavía no me ves más que como una amiga, no me rendiré, luchare por llegar a tu corazón, pero el amor no es solo rosa, el amor tiene muchos matices y hay distintas formas de llegar a el** - Su mano subió hasta mi rostro y me obligo a mirarla, había tanta esperanza en su voz y en sus ojos, realmente poder llegar a amarla, ya es más que una amiga para mí, pero yo no merezco que me amen ni amar a nadie.

Muchas cosas me marcaron, solo espero no decepcionarla mucho, le sonrío de medio lado y ella se sonroja un poco.

- **Además me he divertido mucho, ¿tú no?** - adoro su sonrisa pícara y ese puchero travieso.

- **Siempre nena** - La beso, muerdo su delicioso labio y ella gime bajito, la suelto, hay mucha gente afuera y quiero seguir viviendo.

- **Llevemos el postre, te quiero vivo e ileso para la noche** - me sonríe y se sonroja... me deja una sonrisa de pervertido cuando se va, agarro la otra bandeja y la sigo.

* * *

Todos hablan relativamente tranquilos, Daidouji y Kinomoto, ella le sonríe tranquilamente y él está como una estatua, podría jurar que está nervioso y me causa gracia.

- **El postre es un flan con sirope de chocolate que hice espero que les guste** – los ponemos en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

- **¡Por dios Sakura! ¡Debes casarte conmigo!** - ella se sonroja furiosamente por el comentario de Minami y sonríe.

- **¡Que va! Como se nota que no has probado los postres de Tomoyo** – tratando de desviar la atención de ella.

- **Sakurita este es uno de los mejores flanes que he probado, has aprendido muy bien de mí** - Si Tomoyo le ha enseñado a Sakura, a ella le gusta la cocina pero mucho más preparar postres y a mi sinceramente me gusta _"ayudarla" o más bien comérmela a ella como postre con sus postres_.

* * *

Kinomoto y Yo nos seguimos viendo amenazadoramente pero no intento nada más, estaba muy ocupado con Daidouji, al final quedamos Kitamura Kinomoto Daidouji Sakura y Yo

- **Sakurita ya me tengo que ir, fue un delicioso desayuno, muchas gracias **- Se despidió Daidouji y Kinomoto se levantó con ella, las chicas se abrazaron y Sakura los acompaño a los de a la puerta.

- **Chao hermano, por favor no seas muy idiota** -.

- **Eso no te incumbe monstruo** - Escuche un risita traviesa después de cerrar la puerta y volvió a la sala, me irrita estar con este tipo en la misma sala.

- **Kaname en la nevera hay un té helado puedes traerlo y unas galletas**- Se estiro y se lanzó en sillón enfrente de mi sus shorts y sus largas piernas en esas medias me desconcentran – **Shao te vi muy desconcertado en el desayuno... algo que quieras preguntar **- Kitamura llego con las galletas y él té helado ella lo sirvió.

- **Tu hermano y tú mejor amiga... ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?** - Todo mi asombro reflejado en esas preguntas y ella y su amiguito se ríen.

- **Li, creo que sabrás el cómo, pero para aclararlo pues fue hace un año **- Dice muy relajado.

- **Si, el día ese de la fiesta loca aquí...** – Hace una pausa recordando y yo con ella, se sonrojo y recuerdo el porqué, fue muy loca esa fiesta, ese vestido que se pagaba a todas sus curvas como un guante – **De lo poco que Tomoyo recuerda era que estaban hablando y como ella estaba muy desinhibida le dijo un montón de cosas, lo beso salvajemente y eso es todo lo que recuerda, Haruka dice que ella cayo dormida y el apenas pudo agarrarla en brazos y la dejo en una de las habitaciones **-.

Oh en esa fiesta pasaron muchas cosas...

- **Pero han podido fingir que nada paso** – Concluyo.

- **Pues Tommy estaba muy apenada y lo cito para disculparse con él, pero mi hermano la volvió a besar de la nada y le dijo que él no se arrepentía de nada... y así fue como empezó** -.

- **Pero después de tres meses Touya tuvo que irse a Hokkaido y vuelve cada vez que puede **- Termino Kitamura, mi shock era tangible.

Comimos y Kitamura se va.

* * *

- **Así que por eso tu hermano se detuvo de matarme** – Comprendí.

- **Si, pues yo soy tan responsable con mis acciones como Tomoyo y tan libre como ella** – Dijo enfureciéndose un poco y sonreí, se sentó a mi lado su cabeza colgando del sillón se ve muy cansada, mi mano se va a su muslo acariciándolo y una sonrisa se pone en su muslo y me ve con la mirada nublada de deseo, se sienta a horcadas en mí, mis manos en esos pequeños trozos de piel que muestran las medias- **Que bueno que ya estamos solos** – Me besa salvajemente, _como me enciende esto_, sube para continuarme besando su lengua y la mía peleando.

- **Eres una pequeña rebelde y traviesa** – Mi voz ronca y ella muerde mi labio.

- **Por eso mismo la pasamos tan bien lobito malo** – Sonríe pícaramente y sigue besándome, mis manos subiendo su delicioso trasero pequeña cinturita, gemidos morían en mis labios.

- **Estoy completamente de acuerdo** – Entre besos hable y ella restregándose en mí.

- **Lobito ya... recuerda que tenemos que salir** – Me suplica entre besos y gemidos... corto el beso y respiramos hondo y ella se levantó de mí con la respiración agitada.

- **Me gustan tus medias** - Le sonrió pícaramente y ella se sonroja.

- **Gracias...** – Salió corriendo por las escaleras.

Ahahaha, que mujer... Respiro hondo para bajar los ánimos y término de tomarme él té helado, para enfriarme un poco y terminar de arreglarme para salir.

* * *

**N/A: HOLAAA! Sii me perdí burda... n.n'' pero... resulta que he estado full ocupada, una desgracia venezolana llamada CADIVI y banco... me cayeron encima porque se me ocurrió hacer in viaje para estudiar inglés... después de meses de sufrimiento, porque las fulanas carpetas de cadivi son un calvario como una tesis, me fui un mes de viaje y cuando volví estuve estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso y hace una semana presente los exámenes de ingreso y bueno ya soy relativamente libre, el capítulo había quedado a la mitad hace mucho n.n'' gomene... bueno pasando al cap... GRACIAS A TODOS disculpen toda la demora n.n', si bueno touya no me podía matar al hombre, después veremos que paso en la dichosa fiesta, sakura cocina muy bien y todavía sus amigas no ven con buenos ojos a shao... y no puede esperar lo contrario, ahora por lo menos no insulta al bello kaname :3... se les quiere y nos leemos, dejen Reviews bye :3**


	9. Fines De Semana

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin más que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte**

* * *

Capítulo IX

* * *

(Sakura)

* * *

Era una soleada mañana de fin de semana, me desperté a su lado y sinceramente no me canso, un beso y uno que otro juego, _oh amo a este hombre_, no quiero decir que no peleemos, pero las peleas terminan magníficamente, siete maravillosos meses, me puse un camisa suya y salí a ver que podía hacerle de almuerzo, él se puso a hacer un trabajo para la universidad, Shao está en Sexto semestre de Derecho, es un estudiante ejemplar en segundo lugar después de Kaname, cosa que le desgracia la vida a él, lo ayudo cada vez que puedo ya que yo también veo derecho, pero internacional.

Casi todo el tiempo esa lleno de tareas y trabajos, entre otras muchas cosas, yo estoy empezando el 4to semestre y empezare a ver lo que es difícil ahora creo que los dos podremos con la presión.

* * *

Ya en la cocina pongo algo de música no muy alto para no molestarlo, su camisa me queda gigante y huele a él y un diminuto short ya que solo estamos los dos.

Corto unas berenjenas en rodajas, lo veo desde la cocina se ve tan guapo trabajando en su laptop solo vestido con un bóxer negro, su cabello desordenado, su ceño fruncido está concentrado en lo que hace, sus dedos rápido en las teclas, esas largas piernas, su torso bien trabajado, esos labios tan besables, ese bulto entre sus piernas_"!Sakura Concéntrate¡"._

Termine de cortar la tercera berenjena, las empanizo, harina unas claras de huevo pan rallado con queso parmesano, las frio y las pongo en un bol al horno con una salsa de tomate que había hecho anoche y mucho queso parmesano, él estaba sentado en el sofá grande y me puse detrás de él, supe por él, que el proyecto en el que trabajaban era una compañía multinacional, cosa nada desconocida para Shaoran ya que su familia tiene una y desde muy pequeño lo han educado para hacerse cargo de ella, esto era pan comido para él y yo quería jugar un rato por lo menos 30 minutitos mientras las berenjenas a la parmesana estaban listas.

-** Lobito, ¿Cómo vas con eso? **–Me incline en el sillón y pregunte en su oído acariciándole el pecho haciendo circulitos.

-** ¿Por qué quieres saber? **– Respondió con otra pregunta suspicazmente echando la cabeza atrás para verme - **¿No se te va a quemar lo que tienes en el horno?** -

- **Oh bueno, pensaba jugar un rato, tenía 30 minutos o más, pero ya veo que no quieres** - Me alejo contoneándome de vuelta a la cocina, pero toma mi mano y me tumba en sus piernas, rio como colegiala.

- **¿Qué planeabas preciosa?** - Me dijo con aquella sonrisa torcida que me encantaba y yo muerdo mi labio inferior, sin resistirme tomo su cabeza y beso esos labios tentadores, los muerdo suavemente, mis dedos juegan en su cabello tirando de él y sus manos en mi cintura subiendo poco a poco me enloquecen, me alejo de él y me siento a su lado en el sillón**.**

Una mano va subiendo por su pierna izquierda juguetonamente, me muerdo los labios y lo veo con el deseo en mis ojos.

- **Yo solo quería jugar unos treinta minutos mientras esta listo todo** - Hago un puchero y me acerco a sus labios a besarlo lentamente embriagándonos a los dos, nuestras miradas se cruzan y están llenas de deseo, mis manos fueron lento a ese bulto en sus piernas, acariciándolo.

- **Juguemos entonces, nena** - Su voz ronca llena de deseo solo logro excitarme más y gemí en respuesta, sus manos fueron a mis senos acariciándolos tensos por encima de la camisa, mis pezones se endurecieron con sus caricias, mi mano vagaba de arriba abajo en su entrepierna, pequeños gruñidos salían de su garganta, acaricie los gemelos, poco a poco se iba poniendo más duro y yo me mojaba por eso y sus habilidosas caricias en mis senos, me acerque y lo volví a besar lento con mucho cuidado en desesperarle, mi lengua y mi mano sincronizadas lentas y consistentes.

- **Aah Shao** - Gemí en sorpresa cuando me sentó en sus piernas a horcadas, seguimos besándonos a ese ritmo embriagador, nos frotábamos el uno contra el otro, el empujaba ese duro bulto contra mi centro y yo gemía más alto, metió un dedo en mis bragas y comprobó.

- **Oh nena, estas tan mojada** – Me arque contra él y el empujo contra mi centro dos seguidas y muy rápido, uno de mis senos en su boca y lo chupa muy rápido y fuerte, el orgasmo llega creciendo en mí y exploto.

- **Ahhhh…. Shaoo!** - Me desplome en el sillón mi voz en un hilo, el subió por mis piernas muy lento los espasmos seguían apretó ese botón en mi vértice y solo pude gritar de placer, eran tantas sensaciones, su boca en mis senos chupando, apretando, lamiendo y mordisqueando mis pezones, seguía con esa locura de fricción con nuestra ropa interior y solo quería terminar de quitarme la ropa y quitarle el condenado bóxer.

- **Amo verte venirte, esa expresión en tu rostro, saber que soy yo el que lo hace** - Susurro jugado con mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja, rodee sus caderas con mi piernas y el siguió frotándose contra mí, a veces se concentraba en hacer círculos en ese botón, en un momento de lucidez, pude cambiar las posiciones en el sofá.

Le sonrió y paso la lengua por mis labios descubriendo esa columna entre sus piernas, lo masturbo con mis manos lento fuerte, lo beso en la punta, esta tan duro,_ es mi paleta_, empiezo a lamerlo todo lento, el empuja y me sorprende, lo meto en mi boca muy lento y subo, bajo, lo rodeo con mi lengua, que sabor tan único el de él, mis manos en sus gemelos tensos voy un poco más rápido y el empuja dentro de mi boca, aprieto más mis labios entorno a él, lo saco de mi boca y soplo.

- **Yo amo verlo así duro y suave, acero sobre terciopelo, ver tu mirada llena de deseo por mí, y ser yo quien te haga todo esto** – Gimo con los gemelos en mi boca, él se estremece su mandíbula apretada y _amo ser la causante de todo esto_, los saco de mi boca, lamo todo la longitud y lo meto en mi boca chupo con fuerza hasta el fondo y con un gruñido de su parte, se vino en mi boca, me vio con eso ojos que amo, yo trague y mordí mis labios, viéndolo de la misma forma, me arranco toda la poca ropa que tenía, entro duro de una estocada en mí, me arquee gritando su nombre.

- **Oh preciosa, tan estrecha y caliente** – Dijo en mi oído, penetraba en mi duro y salía lento, el placer escalaba en mí, sus manos recorriéndome, su cuerpo sobre el mío, sus labios y lengua en cada pequeño trozo de piel sensible.

- **Ma… mas Shaoran, mas** - Salió de mis labios en un gemido entre cortado, por sus embestidas, subió el ritmo más rápido, más duro, yo solo podía morir y verle, su mirada decidida nublada por el deseo, su mandíbula apretada conteniéndose y lo bese, un beso salvaje y sin ningún tipo de mesura – **Soy tuya Lobito, no te contengas aah** –.

Salió de mí bruscamente y me sentó de modo que yo le daba la espalda.

- **Móntame hermosa, yo te sigo y asisto** – Una de sus manos en mi cadera mientras bajaba lento para empalarme en el – **Follame** – Dijo con voz ronca, dentro de mí se estremeció todo.

Me arque en respuesta y empecé a montarlo duro, con una mano en uno de mis pecho tirando de mis pezones y la otra en mi trasero acariciándolo.

Sin aviso alguno una nalgada, yo grito y el gruñe, me apoyo en la mesa de centro con las dos manos, subo mi trasero, el besa el justo lugar donde me nalgueó y cuando bajo lo vuelve a hacer grito nuevamente, veo nuestra lujuriosa unión, abre mis labios y toca ese botón de placer pasmosamente y me está matando.

- **AAAH SHAORAN**¡ - Grito aprieto sus gemelos y el grita mi nombre también.

- **SAKURA!** -Me voltea y me pone de rodillas en el mueble de piernas abiertas, sin romper nuestra unión está muy quieto, su dedos subiendo por mi espalda, besos húmedo por toda mi columna me dan escalofríos de placer llega a mi cuello besándolo, lamiendo y en mi oído con esa voz dice – **Dime que quieres preciosa y yo te complaceré** -.

Trato de empujar mis caderas pero me inmoviliza mientras con uno de sus dedos perezosos juega con mi clítoris nublándome la conciencia y gimo una súplica.

- **Duro y salvaje Shaoran follame así, aah** – Agarro mis caderas, se movía muy rápido en mí y mis gemidos iban en crescendo, lo amo salvaje y descontrolado, cuando es tierno y amoroso, simplemente lo amo a él.

El mundo se quiebra bajo mis pies, puedo jurar que solo este hombre me hará sentirme de esta manera, nadie más.

- **Di… que eres mía** - Salió de entre sus dientes apretados, estaba tan duro y caliente en mi interior tan profundo.

- **Oh Shao** -Solo podía gritar sin aliento y estremecerme.

- **Dilo o paro!** – Ordeno y disminuía el ritmo peligrosamente.

- **OH SHAORAN SOY TUYA, pero sigue más duro, lléname** -Me cerré un poco más moviéndome contra él, contoneado mi trasero, que ya no pudo controlarse.

- **Nena, vente, córrete para mí** - Solo dos embestidas salvajes más y me vine, más fuerte y devastadora que la anterior y el conmigo, ordeñándolo en mi interior.

-** AAAH, SHAORAAN!** - Me arquee y él se hundió hasta la empuñadura en mi llenándome, deliciosamente caliente.

- **AGRH SAKURA..!** –Apretaba mis caderas fuertemente contra él y me encantaba, me desplome en su hombro, jadeante**.**

- **Oh Shaoran eres magnifico te quiero** – Hable jadeante cuando recobre el aliento y mi voz, ya olía a parmesano en el apartamento, me besaba todo el cuerpo lentamente, mientras me reponía.

- **Tu hermosa, eres un espectáculo en toda la extensión de la palabra** - Dijo saliendo de mí, lentamente con un gruñido yo jadee.

- **Lobito saca el bol del horno, mientras me baño y pon la mesa** -Me estire en el mueble deliciosamente dolorida.

Subí las escaleras lentamente tentándolo a seguirme.

- **Preciosa, no creo que quieras que todo esto se pierda **- Reí como una niña y termine de subir las escaleras

* * *

El agua me recorría como el, me iba enfriando un poco el agua, veo imposible el cansarme de él, somos románticos a nuestra manera, pero lo más divertido es ser traviesos como solo nosotros podemos, hacer que el pierda el control conmigo y como me hace perder el control, sé que nada es para siempre pero me veré muy mal cuando todo esto termine, shaoran es más difícil de cambia de lo que creí, es algo que él tiene que querer no solo yo, como continuare mi vida después de este hombre al que le he dado todo de mí, salgo de la ducha y me pongo algo ligero _tengo que disfrutar cada segundo mientras estemos juntos _es como siempre dije.

_Estaremos juntos mientras todo sea bonito... y la pasemos bien _una sonrisa pícara se pone en mi rostro, jodido hombre me ha vuelto pervertida.

Baje las escaleras con una sonrisa, mi cabello mojado y el top que me puse, un mono holgado y el me ve de nuevo con ojos de depredador y yo le sonrió inocentemente, sirvo las berejenas y saco una coca-cola a punto de congelarse de la nevera, sus ojos brillan cuando ve la comida y la coca-cola, comemos en silencio.

* * *

- **Saku, esto esta delicioso** - Dice comiendo como un poseso y tomando coca-cola.

- **Oh querido lobo, todo lo que yo hago, lo hago delicioso o muy bien** - Le guiño un ojo besándolo en la comisura de los labios.

Atesorare estos momentos mientras puedo...

* * *

**N/A: Pues siendo sinceras, ella es mi ídolo, si tengo a ese hombre frente a mí en boxers no hubiera podido concentrarme en cocinar *-* jujujuju espero que les guste el lemon de esta semana x/3 dejen reviews, animenme a escribir x3**


	10. Loca Fiesta

**Disclaimer: la historia es mía, salió de mi pervertida mente, los personajes son de las fabulosas CLAMP, sin más que agregar lean espero que les guste, lean. :D P.S: puede ser algo fuerte**

**Esta vez es una narración mia para que entiendan un poco y recuerdos en tercera persona para que sepan que paso en la loca fiesta, tendrá mucha musica... Disfruten.**

* * *

Capitulo X

* * *

Hace dos años.

El apartamento de Sakura es un _penthouse_ de dos pisos, con gran espacio, las chicas y sus amigos habían preparado un fiesta desde hace meses, para este entonces Sakura y Shaoran solo eran buenos amigos, todo cambio en esta fiesta para las cuatro, ahora vamos a la habitación de Sakura.

* * *

(Día de la fiesta; 6:40 PM)

Todas hablaban mientras se arreglaban ya todo estaba listo en la sala solo faltaban ellas, a las 7:30 empezaría a llegar la gente, la primera en cambiarse fue Tomoyo.

Su vestido azul oscuro, ceñido a sus curvas con un escote prometedor en V no tan profundo si no justo y suficiente, después de la conjunción entre sus pechos llenos, llevaba una cola alta con un sencillo broche de plata y algunos flecos sueltos, un collar largo de bolitas de plata y unos zarcillos largos, unos altos tacones plateados, el vestido terminaba cuatro dedos después de su abultado trasero y la espalada descubierta.

- **Que tal chicas** – Tomoyo da la vuelta para la chicas y se escucha un grito colectivo.

- **Wooo Tommy, vas a conquistar a más de uno, sexy!** - Haruka la nalguea, Tomoyo salta y ríe como colegiala.

- **Ok yo soy la próxima** – Dice Nana y entra emocionada al baño y todas gritan Tomoyo se sienta en la peinadora a maquillarse.

- **Yo la ayude a elegir ese vestido se van a sorprender** – Sakura hablo, saltaba emocionada en la cama.

- **Repíteme quien viene Sakura** – Pregunto Haruka tirada en la cama.

- **Pues viene, Eriol, Shaoran, Kaname, Yuichi-kun, Yukkito-kun** – Se sonrojo a la mención del último de los chicos - **Ellos invitaran más gente para que todo se llene** -.

- **Eso significa que vendrán muchas linduras los chicos conocen mucha gente en la universidad y cada una de nosotras también invito gente de nuestras facultades** – Concluyo Tommy, la puerta del baño se abrió y salió Nana, todas voltearon.

Su cabello rizado por completo en bucles y semi recogido, su vestido corto fucsia con negro de tiritas con escote cruzado uno negro y otro fucsia, la falda por pisos corta fondo negro y varias capa trasparentadas de telas fucsias, la falda caía con gracia, unas medias a media pierna negras y unos botines de tacón alto negros con, como accesorios una gargantilla y muchas pulseras.

- **¡Estas hermosa Nana!** – Exclamo Tomoyo ya maquillada, Haruka y Sakura contuvieron la respiración – **Ven siéntate aquí para maquillarte** – La llevo a la peinadora.

- **¡Me tocaa!** – Corrió Haruka al baño esta vez.

- **Ella las sorprenderá** – Dijo Tomoyo riendo y se le unieron las chicas.

* * *

_**Dulce – Los amigos invisibles **_

_**No es el color de tu pelo**__**, **__**puedes cambiarlo otra vez**__**, **__**No es el perfume perfecto**__**que va dejando tu piel**__**, L**__**o que me tiene atrapado y ahora lo puedo entender, Es el sabor de tus labios que me hacen enloquecer**_

* * *

Las chicas bailaban y cantaban, con la música a todo volumen, haruka sale del baño y se quedaron boquiabiertas.

Su vestido color vino, consistía un top y desde allí cae la falda ligeramente en pliegues la parte de atrás es más larga, por sus rodillas y la de adelante medio muslo, su cabello recogido en un cola a medio lado, un sencilla cadena de plata adornaba su cuello con un dije de una hermosa H en plata y con pequeños diamantes, un solitario largo del lado contrario a su cabello, sus tacones unos tacones altos con tiras que se atan cruzadas en sus piernas.

- **¡Wow Haruka!** - Exclamo Sakura y la nalgueo – **Ahora prepárense para sorprenderse** – Sakura se ríe y se va a la baño.

- **Ven Hakura ya termine con Nana** – Dice Tomoyo distraídamente, Nana se sienta en la cama y Haruka toma su puesto frente a la peinadora para que la maquillaran.

* * *

_**Ya los volví a besar**__**y ahora me cuesta pensar**__**que es la misma boca**__**que deje pasar,**__**Dulce...**__**que dulce esta tu boca**__**pero dulce**__**mas nada me provoca**__**solo es dulce**__**que dulce esta tu boca**__**pero dulce**__**mas nada me provoca**__**...**__**que dulce que dulce**__**más dulce que tus senos**_

* * *

_**But I'm A Good Girl - Christina Aguilera**_

_**The dress is Chanel**__**, **__**The shoes YSL, The bag is Dior**__**Agent Provocateur**__**, **__**My address today, LA by the way**__**Above Sunset Strip, the hills all the way**__**, **__**My rings are by Webster**__**, **__**It makes the heads twirl, They all say, "Darling, what did you do for those pearls?"**__**What?! I am a good girl !**_

* * *

Sakura salió del baño y curiosas todas voltearon.

Era un vestido tipo corsé con espalda descubierta, negro y plata, la falda empezaba en la cintura y se pegaba más abajo de su trasero redondo, adicional tiene un falda larga trasparente que cae larga atrás y corta adelante cruzada, tenía unas botas por encima de la rodilla de gamuza y de tacón muy alto, tenía todo el cabello recogido atrás con algunos flecos por fuera y adelante su pollina y unos pocos flecos, zarcillos largos de plata y con piedritas negras y su cadena con una lagrima de cristal trasparente.

- **Y ahora estamos todas listas para la fiesta chicas** - Dijo Sakura picara.

- **¡Que sexy! claro así seguro consigues a Yukkito-kun** – Haruka la vio maliciosa y Sakura se sonrojo furiosamente y fue a sentarse con Tomoyo para que la arreglara.

* * *

_**The age I adore, the day oh no more**__**Breakfast Polo Launch and pools at the shore**__**The Chateau for cocktails**__**The Courtyard at night**__**Downtown is for dinner**__**The hell is divine**__**You know I have found the words goin' round**__**They all say my feet never do touch the ground**__**What?**__**I am a good girl!**__**I am a good girl! o-o-h**_

* * *

(7:30 PM)

El timbre sonó puntualmente y Sakura fue a abrir la puerta, Shaoran Eriol Kaname y Yuichi estaban elegantemente vestidos, informal pero elegantes, Shaoran tenía un Jean negros rotos una camisa manga larga blanca de botones, una corbata negra, una chaqueta de cuero y unas converse verde oscuros para terminar el toque informal, Eriol tenía un Jean una camiseta y una palto azul marino sencillo y unos zapatos de cuero, Yuichi una camisa negra manga larga de botones un chaleco blanco cerrado y un jean negro con unas vans blanca con algunos diseños, Kaname una camisa de botones color vino con dos botones sueltos y con las mangas en los ante brazos un jean azul claro y unos zapatos de cuero también.

- **Hola chicos** – Les sonrió tranquilamente Sakura a todos – **Wow pero no somos las únicas que vamos a la caza, Oni-chan** – Sakura salto a los brazos de Kaname abrazándolo.

- **Pero mon petit amour, ****Tsukishiro caerá rendido a tus pies** – La soltó examinándola y ella se sonrojo con el cometario.

- **Eriol que guapo** – le abraza y él le hace dar una media vuelta.

- **Concuerdo con kaname, si con esto no cae ese hombre es de otro planeta** – Sakura estaba como un tomate.

- **Me alegra que vinieras Yuichi-kun **– Le sonríe cálidamente y el muchacho aparta la mirada y sigue adelante – **Es tan tímido, Xiao-Lang, ¿viniste decidido por alguien?, por favor aprovecha la música alta y ya sabes que NO en mi cama** – Shaoran le sonríe maliciosamente y allí esta esa complicidad entre ellos, Sakura ríe – **Guarda tu mirada depredadora para las otras chicas** –.

- **Tsukishiro no sabe cuanta suerte tiene** – Dijo pícaramente y ella se sonrojo otra vez furiosamente.

- **¡Basta Li! ya sabes que no es seguro** – Ella se escondió detrás de su fleco y el rio.

- **Sakura solo se tu misma, recuerda que estoy si el necesita una paliza por piezas rotas** – El de verdad la apreciaba mucho, era su mejor amiga.

- **Gracias Shaoran, pero soy una chica fuerte** – Sonrió radiantemente y él se perdió por un momento en sus verdes ojos brillantes, después entro a la casa.

* * *

(9:40 PM)

El primer piso estaba a reventar de gente, la fiesta oficialmente estaba empezando, la música a todo volumen la gente bailando, tomando por todos lados.

* * *

_**Windows Down - Big Time Rush**_

_**Throw it up….Woo hoo**__**You're pretty baby, but you know that**__**Wish I could bring ya, across the map**__**I can feel it in the air that it's on tonight**__**I don't really care if it's wrong or right**__**Petal to the metal baby holds me tight**__**Anything you want I can get that girl, if you're with that girl**_

* * *

Todos bailaban y brincaban, Sakura estaba con Kaname ahora, ambos con vasos.

- **Petit, recuerda que no puedes tomar mucho** – Grito preocupado.

- **Kaname este es el primero y solo es Zup! Con algo de vodka, todavía tengo algo importante que hacer** – Haciendo alusión al hablar con Yukito.

Siguieron bailando ellos...

* * *

Tomoyo y Eriol hablaban en la barra.

- **¿Tras quien vas Tomoyo?** -.

- **No lo sé, simplemente quiero pasar bien la noche sin muchos excesos, no pongas esa cara de pervertido que no busco lo que tu **– El rio estruendosamente.

- **Me has descubierto querida amiga, solo que no voy tras alguien en específico, podrías bridarme algo de información** – Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en Tomoyo.

- **Tenemos, a esa chica de rojo Chisu Chiyo, estudia medicina y si mis contactos no me fallan podría necesitar algo de ayuda en anatomía y tu podrías ser tan amable de ayudarle** – Concluyo y una sonrisa pícara se le pego a Eriol en la cara y tomo un vaso con Vodka y Red Bull.

- **Gracias, ahora aquel chico de gris Doi Takumi Ciencias políticas, puede ser algo interesante** – Dijo antes de irse y ahora Tomoyo tomo un vaso con el trago antes de irse por el chico.

* * *

**_Everybody knows that I want ya__If you want me baby show me__Roll the windows down let your hair flow__Let it all go tonight__Woo hoo….All the windows down__Woo hoo….When I'm rolling through your town__Saying yeah yeah_ **

* * *

**_Don't You Worry Child - __Swedish House Mafia _**

_**There was a time, i used to look into my father's size**__**In a happy home, i was a king i had a gold throne**__**Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall**__**I hear the songs from the places where i was born**_

* * *

Shaoran coqueteaba con dos chicas amigas, _"es tan fácil, puede que me vaya a la habitación con las dos" _las dos bailaban con el llevaban 4 entre las dos, eran rubias delgadas de grandes senos, las dos tenían vestidos ceñidos negros, se movían sugerentemente contra él, realmente no representaban un reto y eso era lo que él quería, examino por todo el lugar en busca de otra víctima.

- **Oh eres tan guapo Li, muchas veces en la universidad soñé con besarte** – Dijo la rubia uno pegándosele más.

- **Yo también Li** – La otra lo abrazo de atrás y el brinco.

- **Señoritas creo que es hora de que se sienten, están mareadas** – Las llevo al sillón – **Les traeré agua** – Fue a buscarles algo de agua.

* * *

Nana buscaba a alguien en específico, en algún momento se le perdió, caminaba distraída de espalda y choco con alguien.

- **Oh lo siento mucho, estaba distraída...** – Se quedó muda cuando reconoció esos ojos verdes y cabello alborotado – **Yu-kun**... –.

- **Nana... estas... hermosa** – Estaba atónito viéndola, les vestido y su cabello se veía muy bien, se sonrojo pues no controlo sus palabras, ellas solo escaparon en su sorpresa – **Disculpa** -.

- **Gracias **- Dijo muy sonrojada - **No para nada, fue mi culpa... de hecho estaba buscándote** -.

- **¿Enserio?** –.

- **Claro, es una fiesta vamos a bailar** – Le tomo su mano en un arranque de valentía y lo llevo a la pista para bailar.

* * *

_**Up on the hill across the blue lake,**__**Thats where i had my first heart break**__**I still remember how it all changed**__**My father said**__**Don't you worry, don't you worry child**__**See heaven's got a plan for you**__**Don't you worry, don't you worry now**__**Yeah!**_

* * *

_**Scream and Shout - will. ft. Britney Spears**_

_**Bring the action...**__**  
**__**When you hear this in the club**__**You gotta turn the sh-t up**__** …. **__**When we up in the club**__**All eyes on us**__**….**__**See the boys in the club**__**They watching us…**__**Everybody in the club**__**All eyes on us **_

_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**__**And scream and shout, and let it out**__**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**__**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**__**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all ut**__**And scream and shout, and let it out**__**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**_

* * *

Haruka brincaba con unos chicos en un círculo, cerró los ojos gritando, se di la vuelta y se lanzó para atrás, pero no la agarraron muchas manos, solo dos y subió su mirada al alto guapo que la sostenía, tenía una radiante sonrisa que la hizo marearse más que los tres tragos que traía encima.

- **Deberías ver antes de lanzarte con los ojos cerrados** – Haruka se sonrojo hasta la raíz del cabello, era alto cabello negro desordenado ojos negros que se iluminan con su hermosa sonrisa, la ayudo a ponerse en pie – **Soy Fujita Haru** –.

- **Aida Haruka** – Dijo sonrojada y algo tímida.

* * *

Yukito llego a la fiesta con Touya, al que obligo a vestirse para la ocasión.

- **¡ESE MONSTRUO ME ESCUCHARA!** – Se volvió un energúmeno, pero la música estaba tan alta que el único que escucho su rabieta fue Yukito.

- **Touya, Sakurita tiene derecho a hacer una fiesta** - Tratando de clamarle.

- **NO! Me tiene que escuchar, vamos a separarnos** -.

Cada quien por su lado en el pent house, pero a oídos de Sakura llego que Yukito estaban en la fiesta, su plan tenía que empezar.

* * *

_**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**__**And scream and shout, and let it out**__**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh wee oh wee oh**__**I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out**__**And scream and shout, and let it out**__**We saying, oh wee oh wee oh**_

* * *

(11:30)

La fiesta estaba en su mejor momento, podría decirse que más de la mitad de la gente allí estaba borracha y gritando como locos con la música a todo volumen, bailando, algunos tomando incluso más.

* * *

_**Blood On The Dance Floor - Michael Jackson**_

_**She got your number**__**She know your game**__**Look what you're under**__**It's so insane**__**Since you seduced her**__**How does it feel**__**To know that woman**__**Is out to kill**__**Every night's stance is like takin' a chance**__**It's not about love and romance**__**And now you're gonna get it**__**Every hot man is out takin' a chance**__**It's not about love and romance**__**And now you do forget it**_

_**To escape the world I've got to enjoy that simple dance**__**And it seemed that everything was on my side**__**(Blood on my side)**__**She seemed sincere like it was love and true romance**__**And now she's out to get me**__**But I just can't take it**__**Just can't break it**_

* * *

Touya nada que encontraba a Sakura y ya había visto a unas cuantas compañeras de clase de las que fue un fastidio escabullirse.

Juro haberle dado ya tres vueltas al apartamento y no la veía, se vio obligado a bailar con más de una compañera y repentina admiradora, pero no vio a su hermana, eso lo estaba molestando cada vez más...

* * *

En este punto de la fiesta Shaoran tuvo que tomar un poco de alcohol por que se estaba aburriendo, con este grado de alcohol nadie representaría un reto, así que solo tomaría un poco y se divertiría, al fin y al cabo era una fiesta.

Iba camino al centro de la pista y vio a Tsukishiro y Sakura hablando, le deseaba la mejor de las suertes a Sakura, ese tipo ya la tenía, la castaña estaba coladita por él.

* * *

Sakura estaba nerviosa y algo tomada cuando se encontró con Yukito.

- **Sakura, oh tu hermano te ha buscado toda la noche, ¿dónde estabas?** - Se le veía preocupado y a ella se le ilumino el mundo mas no le prestó atención a lo que el dijo.

- **Necesito hablar contigo Yuki-kun, vamos a mi habitación hay menos ruido allá** – Le tomo la mano y lo llevo escaleras arriba, Tomoyo lo vio con curiosidad, pero siguió en lo suyo.

Ya en la habitación ella daba vueltas, tal vez necesitaría un trago más, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso después.

- **Yukito, mira, desde hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos y veras los últimos años yo...** - _"Vamos Sakura dilo"_ – **Me siento realmente atraída hacia ti, me pareces muy guapo y amable con la gente... ** –_ "eso es todo? Para esto te tomaste cuatro vodkas"_ – **Bueno lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorada de ti** –.

- **Wao pequeña Sakura, no sé cómo manejar esto tu...** – El dudo unos minutos – **¿Enamorada de mí? ¿No es muy radical eso?** –.

- **¡NO!, Yukito pienso en ti todo el día, me sonrojo a la sola mención de tu nombre...** – El la interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

- **Me parece fenomenal y muy de película, el amor es más que eso Sakura** – Él estaba muy serio y el pánico la invadió.

- **Yukito he intentado olvidarte, ¡yo no quiero esto me da miedo y mucho menos con el mejor amigo de mi hermano!, pero no he podido y créeme que he hecho todo lo que he podido** – Estaba al borde del llanto pero sería fuerte tenía que hacer esto.

- **Sakura eres una niña vas a cumplir 17 y yo 26 **–

- **Y que importa eso si te amo igual** – Grito lo último con toda la valentía que le quedaba y busco su labios que el rechazo, se fue de la habitación y de la fiesta sin avisar al hermano de esta.

* * *

_**Susie got your number**__**Susie ain't your friend (is going down baby)**__**Look who took you under**__**(She's of) seven inches in**__**Blood is on the dance floor**__**Blood is on the knife (it's going down baby)**__**Susie got your number (you know)**__**Susie says it's right**__**It was blood on the dance floor**__**(Blood on the dance floor)**__**It was blood on the dance floor**__**(Blood on the dance floor)**__**And I just can't (take it)**__**The girl won't break it**_

* * *

(12:40)

La gente seguía bailando, los más cuerdos ya se habían ido que eran unos pocos

* * *

_**Moves Like Jagger Maroon 5 ft Christina Aguilera**_

_**Just shoot for the stars if it feels right Then aim for my heart if you feel like Take me away and make it okay I swear I'll behave You wanted control, so we waited I put on a show, now I make it You say I'm a kid, my ego is big I don't give a shit**_

_**And it goes like this Take me by the tongue and I'll know you Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagger**_

* * *

Tomoyo estaba borracha y se encontró un trago de agua en ese desierto, tan mareada como estaba reconoció al sexy hermano de sakura, no había visto a sakura bajar, por lo tanto tenía que hacer de cortina con su hermano, así que se medió compuso.

- **Hola Kinomoto** – Dijo algo coquetamente.

- **Oh Daidouji eres tú, que alivio me acaba de zafar de Enoki, no quería a otra encima de mí **– Estaba realmente aliviado y eso la hizo reír, cualquier otro estaría feliz, su risa melodiosa llamo la atención de el – **¿Qué es tan gracioso?** -.

- **Solo me hace gracia que escapes de las chicas así, quisiera ver por el ojo de un alfiler, quien lograra amararte** – Lo señalo en el pecho, sintiendo la dureza de sus pectorales, él se percató de la vestimenta de ella y se desconcentro un momento siguiendo esas largas piernas.

- **Como sea, busco a mi hermana, ¿sabes dónde está?** – Pregunto volviendo a la cuestión y Tomoyo hizo un puchero pensando.

- **Creo que no la veo desde hace como dos horas, pero si me haces pasar un buen rato bailando puede que recuerde, porque estaré más sobria** – Sonrió cómplice y le alargo un vaso con wiski, él lo tomo a regañadientes y fue a bailar con ella.

* * *

Eriol la vio y se rio, a Tomoyo le gustaban los retos grandes y una de las razones por las que nunca funciono entre ellos a pesar de que lo intentaron, es que son muy parecidos y se conocen perfectamente el uno al otro y eso no es un reto para ninguno de los dos.

Le sonrió una vez más a Chiyo y vio cómo se sonrojaba por decimoquinta vez en la noche.

- **Espérame aquí lindura, tengo que hablar con mi amigo Li** – Le dio un beso en la mejilla lento que la paralizo y fue a buscar a Shaoran, bailaba con una peli negra.

- **¡LI!** – Le grito e hizo señas para que se acercara.

- **Dime Eriol** –.

- **Vas por algo con esa chica **– Pregunto.

- **Puedes quedarte con la habitación que siempre me deja Sakura** –.

- **Gracias hermano** – Le palmeo la espada y abrazo, para alejarse antes de que lo golpeara.

- **¡No soy tu hermano! **– .

* * *

_**And it goes like this Take me by the tongue and I'll know you (take me by the tongue) Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you All the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger **_

_**I don't need to try to control you Look into my eyes and I'll own you With them moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger I've got the moves like Jagger**_

* * *

(1:50)

La vida apestaba para una castaña con una botella de vino en su mano _"el muy maldito solo se fue, me partió en pedazos, solo porque soy una niña"_ estaba sentada en las escaleras, para otros todo era tan divertido como siempre e incluso más.

* * *

_**Untouched - The Veronicas**_

_**I go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh**__**La la la la**__**La la la la**__**I can la la la la la la**__**I wanna wanna**__**wanna get get get**__**What I want, dont stop**__**Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got**__**  
**__**Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more more**__**Don't even talk about the consequence**__**Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me**__**And I don't give a damn what they say**__**Or what they think, think**__**Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind**__**I'll never ever let you leave me**__**I'll try to stop time forever**__**Never want to hear you say goodbye**_

* * *

Shaoran vagaba por la fiesta y la vio en las escaleras _"no se supone que ella… oh no"_ fue hacia ella.

- **Hola nena como estas** – Le dijo coquetamente como a algunas de sus conquistas.

- **Que como estoy, como la mierda... oh espera la mierda no tiene corazón** – Reflexiono ella y volvió a empinar la botella **– Se acabó de sufrimientos, esta es la última noche que sufro por Yukito Tsukushiro y me emborrachare, para olvidar esta jodida fiesta de mierda** -.

- **Linda, que te hizo ese maldito** – Se molestó, las mejillas de ella estaban húmedas y su cabello ahora suelto por completo, se sentó a su lado, ella lo abrazo y dejo la botella a un lado, volvió a llorar.

- **Soy una jodida niña...eso paso, el me ve como...la pequeña Sakura solo esa mierda...coño crecí maldita sea, lo amo...esto duele como el infierno** – Lloro contra su cuello e hipo.

- **Ese idiota no sabe la gran chica que perdió, ven te acompaño con otra botella de vino** – Limpio su rostro, ella sonrió y se levantó, él tuvo que ayudarla porque toda es botella le estaba haciendo efecto.

- **Vamos en la cocina tengo dos más, podemos tomárnoslas en el piso de arriba** – Sakura estaba tambaleándose un poco.

- **Me gusta como piensas Sakura** – Rio y se fueron a buscar las botellas.

* * *

Touya había olvidado su misión divirtiéndose mucho con Tomoyo, ahora tomaban en el fondo los dos de pie, hablando amenamente, había que decir que esta niña era capaz de emborrachar a cualquiera y a ella en el camino, pues ya estaban bastante tomados los dos, ella risueña y el empezaba a sentir calor con el vestido tan escotado y revelador de ella, su cola alta mostraba un cuello para besar y saborear, justo lo que él quería hacer, RAYOS necesitaba algo de claridad, pero recordarla moviéndose contra el no ayudaba.

- **Que serio Touya** – Hacia un puchero y sus ojos amatistas chispeaban.

- **Es eso malo** –.

- **Para nada** – Mordió sus labios y eso lo desconcentro – **Me gusta eso, tu seriedad le sienta bien a tus labios besables y a tus duros pectorales** – ella lo estaba viendo a él.

- **Como ese vestido a esas largas piernas** – Se aventuró el, no controlándose, solo lo dijo era cierto pero en situaciones normales no lo hubiera hecho, Tomoyo contuvo la respiración un momento.

- **Haz un fondo blanco, conmigo** – Los dos empinaron sus vasos hasta vaciarlos.

Cuando los bajaron ella se abalanzo hacia el besándole apasionadamente, colgándose de su cuello, sin pensarlo un segundo respondió con la misma pasión, pegándola de la pared para sentir sus formas suaves y un gemido murió en su boca se separaron por falta de aire, ella lo abrazaba y se hizo muy largo cuando se dio cuenta ella estaba profundamente dormida _"oh dios ¿que hice?"_

* * *

_**To answer all the questions left behind**__**And you and I are meant to be**__**So even if the world falls down today**__**You still got me to hold you up up**__**And I would never let you down down**_

_**Untouched**__**Untouched**__**Untouched**__**Ah la la la Ah la la la**__**Untouched**__**Ah la la la Ah la la la**_

* * *

(02:30)

* * *

_**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! – ABBA**_

_**Half past twelf,**__**And I'm watching the late show**__**In my flat all alone,**__**How I hate to spend the evening on my own**__**Autumn winds,**__**Blowin' outside my window**__**As I look around the room**__**And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom**__**There is not a soul out there,**__**No-one to hear my prayer**__**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**__**A man after midnight,**__**Won't somebody help me**__**Chase the shadows away**__**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!**__**A man after midnight,**__**Take me through the darkness**__**To the break of the day**_

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran reían, en parte porque los dos estaban algo (mucho) borrachos.

- **Lobito, me dejas probar algo** – Pregunto ella curiosa.

- **Claro cerecita** – Ella se acercó y lo beso, ella era más bajita que él y como se había bajado de los tacones el beso lo hizo inclinarse, fue un beso apasionado, ella tímidamente lo probo con su lengua y el hizo lo mismo más devastadoramente cargándola, para que ella pudiera probarlo con gusto hasta que no tuvieran aire.

- **WOW... Shaoran, puedo entender por qué se derriten por ti** – La bajo y ella se tambaleo y no solo por el licor, todavía tenían media botella **– Respóndeme, ¿fue eso tan repúgnate?** – ella se sentó en su cama con esa mirada desolada que volvió a su hermoso rostro.

**- Para nada nena, es más me debes algo** – Ella lo vio con la pregunta reflejada en su rostro y el la volvió a besar devastadoramente en respuesta acostándola lentamente debajo de el, cuando el aire se agotó y la vio a los ojos – **Cobrado** -.

- **Lobito...** – No podía hablar –** Enséñame **-.

- **¿Qué?** – Por un momento se perdió.

- **A besar... **- Estaba sonrojada pero lo dijo normalmente.

- **Oh nena ya lo haces muy bien **– Admitió sinceramente.

- **Pero quiero besar mejor, entiendes que este fue mi primer beso** – Él se asombró mucho, cosa que no debería la conocía muy bien a ella, ella se acabó la botella rápido y el hizo lo mismo.

- **Ok que empiece la clase** – Sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

Touya llevo a Tomoyo a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso y la acostó, soltó su cabello como le hubiera gustado y este cayo a su alrededor, vio sus labios hinchados y decidió que tenía que terminar de emborracharse fuera de aquí, la arropo y se fue.

* * *

_**Movie stars Find the end of the rainbow With a fortune to win It´s so different From the world i´m livin´ in Tired of tv I open the window And i gaze into the night But there´s nothing there to see No one in sight **__**  
**__**There´s not a soul out there No one to hear my prayer**__**Gimme! gimme! gimme!**__**A man after midnight...**_

* * *

(3:20)

Solo quedaron algunas persona y estas durmieron donde pudieron, la mayoría se fue a seguir la fiesta en otro lugar, en el cuarto principal dos castaños dormían él no tenía camisa la abrazaba y ella dormía acurrucada en su pecho, Eriol dormía con su conquista entre los brazos totalmente cansados, Tomoyo sola en el cuarto, nana vacío el apartamento con Yuichi y se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, Haruka siguió la fiesta con Haru.

Así se termina una muy loca fiesta...

* * *

**N/A: y aquí fue cuando todo comenzó... para los que tengan dudas, cuando el fic empieza sakura termina la relación de amigos con derecho y el decide ser novios sin decirle a nadie, pues... así empezaron a gustarse y se empezaron muchas relaciones aquí, muchísimas gracias a los que leen mi fic :3 son unas hermosillas, gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews amo leerlos y amo que les guste, este es un capítulo más variado y largo con mucha música porque bueno es una fiesta y mientras lo escribía las escuchaba, hay que inspirarse con la música correcta ;D AJA touya le tenía ganitas a tommy hahahaha fue muy loco como se conocen haruka y haru *-* (piensa en haru) y bueno a nana le gusta yuichi... ellos son lo tiernitos de este fic :3 que monadas los dos, me encanta que les fascinen los lemon's o/o si sakura está bastante enamorada de shaoran ella se lo niega a ella misma y no se lo puede decir a él porque bueno el hombre se espantara... y ya veremos el punto de shaoran, antes debemos ver que lo cambio tan drásticamente un capitulo al pasado de shao... y lo que todas nos repetimos YO QUIERO UN SHAORAAN! */* Y sakura tiene habilidades especiales de concentración (con respecto al capítulo anterior) bueno espero que este les haya gustado... me costó burda cuatro noches de desvelo para que saliera dejen reviews los espero con gusto me encanta leerlos :3 bye... no leemos en un tiempo tengo que poner a descansar la musa**


End file.
